Aido and Serena a love for the ages
by Beath13
Summary: Serena Heart is sent to cross academy by her grandmother but unknown to her, her once husband to be Aido Hanabusa is there. What will happen when the two discover each other and a chemistry starts between them
1. Chapter 1

The first and last time I met Hanabusa Aido I was only a tiny baby in my mother's stomach and he was only a young boy. His family knew mine and had plans to marry me too him when I was old enough but I protested and told my parents that it was never going to happen. They said fine and gave up leaving me to do what I wanted so I did and started to travel but after I got bored doing it. Well there is so much you can see after a few years.

I stare out the window blankly as my family car drives up towards the famous Cross Academy lead by the famous ex-vampire hunter Kaien Cross. Who believes that vampires and humans can coexist with humans able to live off the blood tablets that the vampire students at this academy invented.  
"I think it will be nice here Serena dear," my grandmother says pushing some of my blonde hair behind my ear it's a king gesture but it does nothing for me. I turn to see her kind golden eyes looking into to my eyes, which are the same as hers I take after my mother who took after her. Sadly my mother died when I was only a young girl a level E killed her in cold blood. But the memory of him killing my mother still stays with me after so long sometimes it leaves me sleepless. My grandmother thought that sending me to this academy would help me because I would be able to meet vampires my own age. Make some friends but I was happy travelling never staying one place for to long being free like a bird to do what I wanted. But my grandmother had me haunted down and taken back to her home in Japan that was when she told me I was going here for school. I sigh as our car pulls up in front of the school main gates I can see pupil's in black uniform's walking round the school court yard I can mostly see male human students. Then I see the shining white of the as they call it here night class, which is made up of vampires like me.  
I step out the car as the door is opened for me to leave by our driver; I flick my hair over my shoulder I don't look back at my grandmother who is sitting waiting for me to complain.  
"I will see you during winter break," I say looking over my shoulder smiling at her. She smiles back at me I can see the stress leave her old graceful face clearly happy that I like it here already. I walk away from the car towards the headmaster's office my long blonde hair moves about in the light autumn breeze as I walk. I see human boys and girl stare at me as I walk past in my white school uniform clearly new night class pupils don't come that often.  
"Serena. Heart it has been a long time," I turn to look at Kaname Kuran a pureblood that my mother used to work with a lot, until she was killed so I have known him since we were young children. I smile at him softly he has grown a lot since I last saw him before his parents died, it was a shame but I was travelling so I couldn't see him.  
"It has been a long time," I say to him smiling. His brown almost red eyes look into my golden eyes I do not let go of his gaze, which clearly stuns the rest of my new classmates.  
"So I heard your grandmother has sent you here to be social able with vampire's your age," he says smirking at me. I smirk back as the wind blows my long hair half across my face I hold it down with one hand most likely I look graceful and angelic to the human pupils who are near by. Simple humans always focusing on looks it is trivial to us vampire's since all of us are born beautiful or mature into beautiful graceful vampire's. My mother was like that she turned into a never dying beautiful rose in full bloom. Her scarlet lips could put a rose too shame, her golden hair could make the most shining gold dull compared to her hair. That was my mother a beauty that was the pride of my family, until she was cruelly taken from us.  
"If you will please excuse me I have to go my room to unpack," I say bowing to Kaname. He smiles bowing back to me his brown hair covers parts of his face making him even more handsome I hear some of the human girls sigh at the sight. So simple as I said before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aido's POV**

I grin at my human fans who scream and blush as I walk past them same as all ways. I strike a pose for them they all scream more and take photos of me it's so much fun teasing them truth, is it kind of annoys me at times having them all around me. But I can't help it if they think I am handsome and smart all at the same time because us vampire's we are superior to them in every way.  
I freeze when they all stop screaming and yelling my nickname 'idol' over and over again, don't tell me that Kain has come up behind me or maybe it's Shiki. They always find it funny to take the attention away from me knowing that I find it fun to tease these girls. I turn my head in the same as direction as them I can see the reason's that they've all stop screaming President Kuran is standing with a girl. The girl is just as stunning as he is; with extremely long blonde hair even longer than Ruka's who is standing close by Kaname. I can clearly see that she is pissed off at this girl whose gaze does not leave President Kuran's which is very unusual for a new pupil. Her gold eyes almost seem to be softly smiling at him they must know each other from somewhere before this meeting.  
I walk over to President Kuran watching the girl walk away from us he is watching her to his eyes gazing at her long golden hair.  
"President who is she?" I ask him wanting to know who this beautiful girl is, really not sure why I want to know but I ask any way.  
"Hm. Oh Aido she's an old family friend from the Heart family. She's Rena's daughter," he says walking away from me. I freeze when I hear Rena's Hearts name, I heard from my father that she died some years ago, killed by a level E. I was supposed to marry her first and only daughter but my father told me that her daughter said no to the marriage because she had never met me before and would not marry someone she did not love.  
I stare blankly at the photo in the old book I'm supposed to be reading but my mind is not focused on the book; I'm too busy thinking about her. Rena Heart's daughter the only times I ever saw her was when she was in her mother's stomach just a tiny baby. I look at the photo of Rena Heart rocking her stomach her golden eyes are smiling down softly at her stomach. I jump when I hear someone snap a pocky in my ear.  
"Who's the pretty lady?" I turn my head to see Kaname looking over my shoulder at the photo in my book. I snap it shut with a lot of force annoyed at him looking over my shoulder at a very private photo and the fact that I haven't told anyone in this class that I was dumped by a five year old girl who said she wouldn't marry me because she'd never met me.  
"She is just someone by father used to know," I say to him. Kaname bits a piece of the pocky off chewing in my ear looking closely at the picture.  
"Rena Heart that's the women in the picture and she the one whose six year old daughter said no to marrying you because she said she wouldn't marry unless she was in love with the person," he says leaning back against the desk behind me his comment makes every one in the class turn to look at me. Kain and Ichijo start to laugh at the comment I hit my head off the desk pissed that Kaname said that out loud. Ichijo falls off his seat landing on the ground hard, which just makes the two of them, start to laugh even more at my misfortune.  
"So Aido got dumped by a six year old girl," Kain says trying to stop himself laughing at me. Ichijo sits up pushing his bright blonde hair out his face I can clearly see him biting his lower lip trying not to laugh at me.  
"Come guys it's not that funny," Ichijo can't say the end of the sentence because he stops biting his lower lip and starts laughing again.  
"So you laugh at me for getting slapped by my girlfriend but you get dumped by a six year old and expect us to be nice to you," I turn my head to look at Shiki who sits his girlfriend Rima in-between his legs half asleep.  
"I'm leaving," I say pushing my chair away from the desk with a lot of force so much that it crashes to the ground.

I walk out the classroom pissed at them for laughing, I can hear them all laughing at me leaving so suddenly probably because they think I'm embarrassed about being dumped by a six year old.

**Serena's POV**

I walk down the hallway towards my new classroom to met my new classmates, I'm quite scared about meeting them what if they don't like me or they think I'm weird. I never thought it would be this scary to go to a new school and meet new people like this. I turn my head to look at the numbers on the doors looking for room 316; I walk into someone while looking at the door number.  
"Oh sorry," I say looking up. I stare at the boy he is extremely handsome, with amazing ice-cold blue eyes that smile at me. His hair is a bright shade of blonde some covers his eyes making him look like a character out an anime or manga.  
"It's fine," his gaze goes to the piece of paper I hold in my hand.  
"New?" he asks me. I nod my head smiling at him he's from my class so better make a good impression.  
"Yeah do you think you could tell me where room," I don't finish my sentence because I see a group of people in white uniforms coming towards us I guess class is over for the day.  
"Serena it's good to see you. So I take it you have moved into your dorm room?" Kaname asks smiling at me.  
"Yeah," I say pushing some of my hair behind my ear smiling at him. He's so sweet I'm so happy that he's here at least there's one person I can talk to.  
"Serena it's been a long time," I look round Kaname to see Kain his hand on top of his head fixing his dark orange hair. I run over to him and hug him tightly so happy to see him after so long. I may have never saw his cousin Aido but my mother stayed in contact with his mother so I used to play with him when we were children.  
"Kain it's so good to see you after so long," I say stepping back from him a huge smile on my face.

**Aido's POV**

I watch as the girl hugs Kain tightly my gaze falls on Ruka who is staring at the girl clearly annoyed that she's hugging Kain. Kaname walks over to me pushing some of his brown hair out his eyes looking at me with those powerful brown/red eyes.  
"I'm leaving her in your care you better take of the girl who turned you down," he says jerking a thumb at her. I look at her so she is really the daughter of Rena Heart, I stand there shocked she looks like her mother but younger. Kain looks over her head to me I know he knows that's her but what is he going to say or do.  
"Serena I don't believe you've met my cousin since you were very little," Kain says to her. She turns to look her golden shine in the low light of the hallway I push hair out my face; it's the only thing I can think of do right now.  
"I guess we haven't met in a long time Aido," she says to me smiling softly.  
"Yeah I guess so," I say back to her. I turn to walk away but she runs over to me smiling at me happily I don't know why though she turned me down as her husband and we've never really talked to each other.  
"Are you still as smart as my mother used to tell me you were?" she asks me. I freeze her mother used to talk about me to her I look down at her as we walk along the hallway.  
"I guess so. Why are you asking?" I ask her as we get out the school building heading towards the dorms.  
"I'm not that good at math so I thought you could tutor me," she says looking up at me with those enchanting gold eyes.  
"Why are you asking me this?" I ask her as we walk down the path.  
"Well I thought we could try and be friends even with what happened between our families," she says smiling at me. I feel my cheeks start to turn red I am unsure were or not to speak to her again. So she wants to be friends even after turning me down, I guess it can't be that bad if we try to be friends. It could bring our families back together which would mean rebuilding years of friendship between our families.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aido's POV**

I look at the disciplinary comity as they stand their weapons pulled in case we pull anything with them.

"Did you come to welcome us vampires?" Zero Kiryu asks us I can clearly hear the hate in his voice, never really been that friendly towards us.

"Yeah only because Ichijo asked us to so don't think we wanted to see you Kiryu," I say pushing hair out my face. Kain smiles clearly uncomfortable with this situate right now.

"He told us to guard you so that our guys won't mess with you. Because unfortunately tonight almost all of the night class are on the Moon dormitory grounds," Kain says to them. It's true though they all came out tonight because Ichijo told us all that Kaname is final coming out his room after being in there for three days straight. He does this often just to think and be alone the only time I heard him speak was when I was walking past his room and found Serena talking to him through the door. I heard him say not to worry then she left smiling at his comment I don't really get their relationship with each other but I guess no one does.

**No one's POV**

"Every one please we're here to celebrate my birthday enjoy please," Ichijo says laughing at how Zero and Aido are fighting but it clear that he doesn't like it. Ichijo suddenly turns to look at a figure that has suddenly been lit up by candlelight Yuki looks as well at Kaname as he sits his brown/red eyes more focused on the girl whose head lies in his lap asleep. Yuki can feel a stab in her chest at the sight; Aido does as well at the sight of the sleeping beauty that is Serena in Kaname's lap.

"It's so good to see that every one came tonight," he says smiling softly down at Serena whose long hair he plays with. He brings some of her hair up to his face breathing deeply her sweet scent of roses it's a gesture of love or maybe affection not one of the people watching can really tell.

**Serena's POV**

I run and keep running from the man he chases me his fangs producing out his mouth ready to bite me and drink all my blood. I open my eyes extremely fast my heart jumping up and down in my chest.

"Its fine Serena it was all a dream nothing's going to happen to you here," I look up to see Kaname's soft brown/ red eyes smile down at me I smile back at him. A cold breeze chills me I turn my head in his lap to see the courtyard of the Moon dormitories I blink the last thing I remember was falling asleep in my new dorm room.

"What's going on?" I ask looking up at him. Kaname smiles down at me moving hair out my face revealing it to the cold breeze that ruffles his brown hair across his face.

"It's Ichijo's birthday party. You were asleep so I thought I would bring you down so you didn't miss out," he says smiling at me. I turn my head again to look at almost all of the night class who stand looking at us no one is moving, I look at Aido who stands his back almost completely turned to me.

"Everyone please go back to having fun," Kaname says as I sit up slowly so I am beside him on the couch. He puts his hand on the small of my back I feel it through the thin material of my nightdress that I am still wearing. I squeak covering myself quickly extremely embarrassed that I've been lying here in this outfit. Kaname puts his hand on my cheek laughing silently under her breath at me I look at him still really embarrassed by this.

"I'm going to go see a few people I'll be back soon," he says standing up. I nod my head wrapping my arms round my body more trying to cover myself up more. I watch Kaname walk away from me and down into the courtyard he talks with people who I've never seen before most likely because I've only been here two days. I feel some one-drop something on my head it's soft and warm. It smells of lavender, in fact it smells really strongly of lavender it makes me feel kind of sleepy again. I turn my head to see Aido standing his hand his still holding onto his jacket lightly he smiles at me softly.

"Here take it not a good idea if Kaname's bride gets a cold," he says turning to walk away from me. I grab hold of his shirtsleeve looking up at him with worried eyes.

"I'm not his bride," I say standing up pulling on his jacket, the sleeves cover my hands and now that I've zipped it up you can't see my nightgown.

"But the two of you just there. You looked so in love," he says adjusting the plain red shirt, which is all he is wearing now because I have his jacket.

"No we're just like siblings," I say. I sneeze as a strong wind blows through the courtyard Aido smiles at me I don't know if he thought it was cute or if it was dorky.

"Kaname would be lucky to have someone like you. I would have been lucky to have had someone like you," he says to me his ice blue eyes flicker quickly to Kaname who is speaking with Ichijo.

"I really don't want to marry Kaname; I don't want to always be in the spotlight. I just want to have a family," I say smiling up at him.

"Yeah same," he says as yet another strong breeze comes through the courtyard. My hair blows around some covering my face I push it out my face with my hand looking up at the clear night sky I sneeze again covering my nose with my cold hand.

"Want to head inside?" I look at Aido who stands his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Yeah okay," I say to him smiling as we start to walk away from the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aido POV**

"Here drink this it'll warm you up," I say handing her the mug of warm hot chocolate. She's sitting in one of the couches in the living space of the Moon dormitory her slim pale legs underneath her.

"Thank you Aido," she says sipping the hot chocolate out the simple mug smiling sweetly. Her eyes widen after she drinks the hot chocolate I look at her not sure what she's thinking right now.

"Aido it's so good! And the best bit is that it's really sweet!" she says her voice really enthusiastic about what she's saying her smile is bigger and happier than her other smiles. She looks really cute with that kind of smile on her face.

"Thanks," I say to her. Serena takes a big drink from the mug her eyes closed over her thick black eyelashes brush her cheeks I smile I like this just the two of us. I laugh as she takes the mug away from her mouth and she has a line of white foam on her top lip. She looks at me as I start to laugh confused.

"Hold still," I say walking over to her. Serena sits completely still as I bend down to her, her golden eyes look into mine shining in the in the light in the dorms. I wipe the cuff of my shirt across the top of her lip my finger brushes across her scarlet lips lightly. I don't move my hand from the side of her face but lean in closer I can hear my own heart in my ears as it hammers against my ribs. Serena's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink, as I get closer to her. Our faces are extremely close; she is holding the mug of hot chocolate in her hands I lean in closer to her my hand still on her soft cheek.

I kiss her lightly on the lips for a few seconds unable to hold myself back from her any more. I pull away looking at her Serena sits her cheeks are a strong shade of pink it stands out against her pale white skin I take my hand away from her waiting for her to say something. She looks up at me blinking a few times her golden eyes clouded over but every time she blinks the fog clears a little more from her eyes.

"Aido," she says her eyes wide like a scared deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm sorry," I start to say but I'm interrupted by her soft lips touching mine for a few seconds again.

"Why are you sorry?" she says cradling the mug in her hands smiling softly down at the liquid. Serena takes a sip of the hot chocolate looking at me smiling over the rim of the mug.

**Serena's POV**

He kissed me! My heart is still jumping up and down in my chest from it. Then I kissed him oh my god it's like some thing out of one of my manga's.

"So what happens now?" he asks me.

"We tell every one tomorrow but right now I want to get some sleep before my first classes as a night class student," I say smiling happily at him. Aido smiles back at me he steps forward taking the mug from my hands he drinks the rest of hot chocolate in the mug looking at me over the rim.

"Aido! I wanted to finish that!" I yell at him annoyed. He laughs he puts his hand on top of my head smiling at me as I take hold of it with my own hands.

"I'll make you more I promise," he says smiling at me happily. I smile back at him happy why did I say no back then I should have said yes to marrying him.

"See you in the morning," I say running off to my dorm room a huge smile on my face.

I wake up the smile still on my face from the night before even though it's one in the afternoon I can hear people walking past my dorm room talking about school or other things. I have a boyfriend the kind that if I were a human would be my dream guy and now I have him. I pull on my white school skirt and a plain blue vest top just for walking about the dorms in, I pull on over the knee black socks excited about seeing Aido. I run down the hallway my hair up in two ponytails the tips just touching my waist lightly as I run down to the kitchen where I can hear the most noise. I stop running catching my breath before I go into the kitchen and dining area, I push open the door looking round it shyly. I see Kain standing by a toaster a piece of toast in his mouth, Rima and Shiki sit with each other eating strawberry pocky both of them looking at a magazine. Ichijo sits chewing on cereal at the table reading a manga his eyes don't move from it he must really like it.

"Morning," I say stepping in shyly to the room. Kain smiles at me taking the toast out his mouth Rima smiles at me softly a pocky in her mouth.

"Hey your up early," he says walking over to the dining table. I nod my head looking round for Aido I clasp my hands behind my back I don't see him maybe's he's still asleep. I jump when some takes hold of my clasped hands with their extremely cold ones; I lift my head to see Aido smiling down at me his blonde hair framing his face nicely.

"Looking for me?" he asks me grinning.

"Yeah," I say smiling back at him. Aido's lips touch my forehead lightly their really cold I shiver a little Kain looks at us with a funny look on his face clearly wondering what's happening.

"So you two are a couple now then?" Kain asks us biting into his toast.

"Yeah we were going to tell you tonight before we left for class," Aido says holding my hands tightly I know he's smiling while he's saying that. Ichijo lifts his head at the mention of classes thinking he's missed something important but after less than a second of looking he looks back down at his manga.

"Serena you better tell Kaname the news," Ichijo says his eyes still on the manga. I blink he was right I should tell this to Kaname, I forgot all about him after last night. I turn looking up at Aido he smiles at me sweetly I smile back I should tell Kaname but I don't want to leave Aido because I really like holding his hands.

"I'll tell him later tonight," I say smiling at Ichijo who doesn't smile back to focus on his manga to care about my answer.

**Aido POV**

"So Aido-sama if you could please take a look at the paper work and see if you can see anything wrong with it," I nod my head slowly not really looking at them but looking at Serena who sit curled up beside me reading an old book of some kind. Her blonde hair bounces about in loose curl's her bare feet hanging over the edge of the couch we sit on she looks really cute right now.

"Um Aido-sama?" I turn to look at the three old gentlemen who sit in front of me. The one who said my name is playing with the rim of his hat that he holds in his old hands the other two don't met my gaze.

"I'll look over the paper work please leave now I have other work to do for your company," I say waving them off. My smile comes back when Serena moves in closer to me curling up more her hair tickles the side of my face. Her golden eyes move very now and then as she reads the book.

"Yes thank you," the old man says. I watch them shuffle out of the Moon dorm fronts dorms one holds it open for some one maybe's it's Rima or Shiki coming back from a modelling shot. I'm a little shocked when I see Kiryu walking through the doors with his human girlfriend Yuri and other school disciplinary comity member.

"Kiryu why are you here?" I ask playing with some of Serena's hair. She lifts her head to look at Kiryu and Yuri she smiles at Yuri who smiles back the two are friends.

"We're here to see Kuran. Where is he?" Kiryu asks wanting to get it over with like it's some kind of chore.

"I'm here Kiryu," I look at Kaname as he walks into the room. Serena and me watch Kaname walk over to Kiryu smiling softly at Yuri who blushes a little. I see Kiryu's hands curl into fists annoyed at Kaname smiling at Yuri I feel like I should leave but Serena is watching carefully in case something happens.

"The headmaster wants to see you," Kiryu says that then takes hold of Yuri's hand and leads her out. I see Serena out the corner of my eyes wave at her sweetly smiling softly; she turns to me still smiling at me. I kiss her lightly taking the opportunity too she kisses me back I pull after a few seconds smiling at her happily she is blushing almost her whole face is red.

"No don't look!" she screams covering her face with her arms. I laugh at her she is so cute when she's embarrassed like this Serena lifts her head slowly looking at me with wide eyes.

"God could you be any more cute," I say still laughing a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Serena's POV**

I yawn looking at Ichijo as he presses himself up against the glass of the window in Aido and Kain's dorm room; my gaze moves to Aido who lies on his bed shirtless I feel my cheeks turn pink at the sight.

"Ichijo it will be fine," Kain says drying his hair with the towel he holds in his hands.

"Yeah Ichijo, maybe it will be nice to see your grandfather after so long," Aido adds to Kain's comment. Ichijo's nails scrap on the glass I wince it's not a nice sound he turns to face Aido and Kain who just look at him still annoyed that he woke them up. He woke every one up by running through the dorm screaming at the top of his lungs; I followed him here wondering what was going on.

"You don't know my grandfather," he says it's almost like darkness has just fallen on the happiest vampire in the whole Moon dorm. It really is strange not to see Ichijo smiling because whenever I see him he's always smiling but right now he looks really depressed. I watch Ichijo leave when he leaves every one else follows going back to their dorm rooms most likely to sleep, since it's so early. I turn to leave when some one wraps their arms round me from behind I squeak a little because it's surprises me. I can feel the contours of the persons chest as they press me up against them I can feel my cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

"Morning," I lift my head to see Aido smiling at me. He laughs at me probably because I'm blushing I hate the fact that he finds me cute when I blush.

"Hi," I say smiling at him.

"So I guess you'll be skipping classes for tonight," he says to me.

"Yup," I say to him. Aido kisses me lightly for only a few seconds then pulls away I can tell he's sleepy so am I.

I stand beside Aido holding his hand I look round every one from the night class is here waiting to see the vampire who has lived twelve times longer than all of us.

"Kaname!" every one turns to look at Ichijo as he climbs the stairs quickly trying to stop Kaname from coming down the stairs to where we all were.

"Kaname there's no need for you to come he's probably just coming to lecture me on something," Ichijo says worried about Kaname being here.

"It's fine Ichijo it has been a long time since I've seen your grandfather. I would like to see him," Kaname says moving around Ichijo who just stares at his back concerned about this. Kaname walks over to me and Aido smiling he knows my mother used to do business with Ichijo's grandfather until she died. Silence falls on the dormitory as the double doors swing open, cold wind from outside I move in closer to Aido shivering.

"I deeply appreciate all of you coming to greet me but I came only to visit my grandson. So you don't have to stand so formally," the old vampire says to us.

"Ichio it's good to see you're in excellent health," Kaname says to him.

"Kaname I haven't seen you since the day you refused to have me as your legal guardian," Ichio says to him.

"I didn't want to be coddled," Kaname says to him.

"Kaname-sama pure-bloods are different in many ways from aristocrats, even if you're covered in blood nothing can defile you. You are a flower that will smell lusciously sweet forever. I can only pray that one day I will be able to benefit from your unrivalled blood," he says bending down his hand holding Kaname's I watch as he bends down I can see his fangs showing ever so slightly.

"Sir you jest too much," I say looking at the old vampire as I walk towards them the heels of my shoes click on the floor echoing. The old vampire stands to his full height as I walk over to him a tiny smile on my lips as I look at him.

"Well if it isn't Rena Hearts only daughter you have grown since I last saw you," he says taking hold of my hand.

"You have become a truly beautiful women like your mother I wish she could be here today to see how beautiful you have become," he says bending down to kiss my hand I feel the tip of his fang touch my skin lightly but he can't do anything more because some one snatches my hand away from him. I look at Aido as he stands in front of me holding Ichio's hand up in the air, he holds Ichio's piercing gaze unafraid of him.

"She is correct sir, you do jest to much," Aido says to him.

"The son of Aido. You dare stand against me," Ichio demands.

"Even though you say this you know yourself that it is the biggest taboo among all vampires," Aido says dropping his hand letting his own arm flop down to his side.

"Aido please," Ichijo says putting his hand on Aido's shoulder but Aido doesn't stop to my liking.

"I'm not afraid," Aido doesn't finish his sentence because Kaname raises his hand fast slapping Aido hard across his face. Kaname doesn't even look back at Aido he just turns to Ichio I turn Aido's face to me looking at the red, bleeding wound on his face.

"I'm sorry Ichio he can't hold his tongue at times," Kaname says.

"It is fine I will taking my leave now. I feel reassured that my grandson is attending here," Ichio says bowing to Kaname. I wait until he's gone then turn to Aido to look at his wound I take hold of his hand and move it away from the wound.

"Serena don't worry it will heal," he says as I move in closer to him. I lick the blood away it is sweet on my tongue. It has been so long since I have tasted real blood not the blood tablet's I normally consume.

**Aido's POV**

I look at Serena as she pulls away from me a smile on her face I smile back at her all the pain from my wound suddenly disappearing with her smile. I lean in and kiss her she kisses me back; her lips taste like blood since she just licked my wound. It has been a long time since I've tasted blood real blood not the tablets we all eat to stop our thirst.

"Please stop," Kain says pulling me away from her. I laugh as Serena wraps her arms round me tightly laughing Kain sighs as I wrap my arms round her as well.

"Fine," he says walking over to his girlfriend Ruka who stands watching us.

"I think Kain's jealous," Serena says looking up at me. I laugh holding her in closer to me kind of happy that Kain is jealous of us because I would be to if I wasn't with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serena's POV**

I walk into the ballroom in a floor length strapless pearl white/pink, a piece of white lace covering the area around my neck stopping just at my shoulders. My hair is lined with a string of pearls and a red rose is behind my left ear tucked neatly into my hair so it doesn't fall out by Rima who stands beside me.

"So what happens now?" I ask her as we walk across the dance floor. I can see the human pupils watching us as we walk towards the rest of the night class who stand in a group.

"We dance or we wait until some one asks us. Normally we just stand here or dance with each other because the day class are some times to scared to ask us," she says taking a seat beside Shiki who automatically puts his arm round her shoulder. Their so cute with each other it's unfair, I look round the ballroom to see if I can find Aido. I don't have to look that far when I find the huge crowd of girls all staring lovingly at him while he sits in a single armchair in the middle of them.

"Hey no need to get stressed he just likes teasing them he's serious about you," I look at Kain who stands beside me about to lead his girlfriend out onto the dance floor I can see humans looking at them. Now their like a real couple dancing with each other while my boyfriend hasn't even noticed me yet.

**Aido's POV**

I stop laughing at the girls as they fuss over me giving me chocolates and giving me roses. I look at Serena as she stands, she looks so beautiful tonight even more beautiful than normal since she always looks amazing. I see Kaname come up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder smiling at her. I can see Serena's cheeks flush pink a little at the smile just like Yuri at the dorms that time; I really don't like him smiling at her like that.

**Serena's POV**

I smile at Kaname, as he appears beside me his brown/red eyes smiling at me.

"So Aido hasn't asked you to dance?" he asks me. I shake my head holding one of my arms with my hand saddened by his comment I see regret flash in Kaname's eyes for a spilt second realising his mistake.

"How about we dance like we did at that party your mother held," he says holding out his hand for me. I take hold it smiling up at him Kaname smiles back at me leading me to the dance floor. Kaname puts his hand on my waist as we take up the position for the waltz as the music starts to play.

"So you and Aido are official a couple then?" Kaname asks as we dance.

**Day class POV**

The day class watch as the night class president and the new night class pupil dance with each other gracefully. All of them stare at their beauty and grace, they all look at them the girl is just as beautiful as the night class president. Some of the day class girls look away from the sight not wanting to see their dream guy dancing with a girl that could beat any of them on a scale of beauty.

**Serena's POV**

I smile at Kaname as we dance round and round with ease like we did at my mother's party that was hours before she died at the hands of that level E.

"This is nothing like the last time we danced," he says to me.

"How so?" I ask him wondering what he means.

"Last time we dance your mother was a _pureblood_," he whispers in my ear as the music stops. Kaname steps back from me his arms moving away from me I feel my heart beat stop for a second as he walks away. I feel my eyes start to close over slowly as my knees give out from under me, I feel so light as if I'll break in half when I hit the ground.

"Serena!" I hear a voice as some one catches me in their arms lowering me down to the ground slowly. My eyes stay on Kaname as he walks out the wide open doors at the front of the ballroom. Every thing starts to go in slow motion I can hear voices but they are unclear nothing is making sense right now. I close my eyes as I final give into the feeling inside of me that is begging me to sleep; the darkness closes in on the ballroom making everything fall silent.

**Flashback**

"Go on its fine Serena," my mother, says putting her hands on my head pushing me towards the boy who stands looking at me with scary brown/red eyes.

"I don't want to" I say turning quickly clinging onto the long skirt of her dress. My mother laughs a little at me she bends down and smiles at me her long blonde curly hair falling over her shoulder.

"Serena it's fine he won't hurt you," she says wiping tears from my eyes. I suck back tears and sobs trying to be brave like my mother because I want to be like her when I'm older.

"Okay," I say turning round. I jump out my skin when I see the boy standing closer than he was before holding his pale hand out too me to dance. I take it shyly looking back at my mother who smiles at me waving her hand at me to dance with him. I sense all the eyes in the room fall on us as the two of us walk over to the dance floor I'm only six I think he's nine because it is clear that he's is older than me. When the music finishes he bows to me I crusty to him when I look him back in the eyes I smile at him he smiles back at me but I see something else flash in his eyes for a second. I skip back over to my mother smiling happily she bends down and smiles at me happy as well I wrap my tiny arms round her neck as she stands back up holding me in her arms.

"Well done Serena, you were a good girl I told you dance lesson's were a good idea," she says smiling. I look into her gold eyes their just like mine we're one and the same me and my mother, she says when I'm older I'll be as pretty as she is.

I walk along the hallway to my mother's study she left the party a long time ago and some of the guest are looking for her. I hear voice's coming from her study I peak my head round the door see my mother pinned up against the wall by a man. Her perfect skin is covered in blood her white dress is stained I see a huge hold in the front of her dress I want to scream but I can't.

"I won't ever give her too you," my mother says a line of blood rolling down her chin dripping onto the floor. Her eyes meet mine for a few seconds it's long enough for the man to turn his head his horrible eyes look into mine. I take a step back but he moves so quickly that my time my other foot touches the ground he has his hand holding onto my dress collar.

"NO!" I hear my mother scream as she moves forward to save me. I stare into my mother's gold eyes as she smiles at me her blonde hair some of it red from blood framing her pretty face.

"I'm sorry Serena I wish I could have stayed with you longer," she says tears rolling down her face.

"Mummy," my voice is shaking as tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Oh my sweet little girl I wish I could see what a beautiful girl you'll turn into," she says as more tears fall from her eyes. I hear voices coming closer I look for the man but he's gone disappeared into the night. I stay completely still as my mother slides off me landing with a sickly thud on the floor beside me. I lift my hands looking at them their covered in blood my tears splash onto my hands making the blood a lighter colour than before. I clamp my bloody hands over my face crying more and more.

"Mummy!" I scream into my bloody hands. No she can't die! She can't! No!


	7. Chapter 7

**No one's POV**

Kaname Kuran leans against the cold glass of the window holding his head in one hand he ruffles his dark brown hair feeling a little guilty about making Serena remember that night. It is not his fault he did not want to do it but he had to Kaname knows something is coming to Cross Academy and she is the key to everything. He walks over to the doubles doors of his dorm room he wants to go see Serena but he knows if he goes Aido will try to fight him because of what he did to Serena. But Aido doesn't know the real reason for his actions and he will not want to know the real reasons for his actions.

**Aido's POV**

I run along the hallways to the headmaster's office carrying Serena in my arms, my heart is jumping up and down in my chest panicking about her right now. She just fainted in the middle of the ball out of nowhere it was just after she danced with Kaname I think he did something but I don't know what he did to her.

"Headmaster!" I yell as I burst into his office. Headmaster Cross stands as soon as I burst into the office he comes round his large oak desk quickly at the sight of Serena.

"Lie her down Aido let me take a look at her," he says to me. I lie Serena down on the large plush couch beside the Headmaster's desk, I step back not wanting to but I know the Headmaster has to look at her. I really hope she's all right because I don't want her die on me not just when I've final realised my feelings for her. I watch the Headmaster look at her closely he doesn't touch her afraid that he'll wake her, he turns to me concern in his eyes.

"Aido please go get me a cold compress from the infirmary," the Headmaster says standing. I nod my head slowly not wanting to leave her alone with him but if he thinks this may help then may be it will. I get half way down the hallway when I hear a blood curdling scream I turn quickly running down the hallway back to the Headmaster's office. I see Serena sitting in a corner covering herself with her arms I can hear her sobbing softly. The Headmaster stands pulling the blanket tighter around him as if the room has suddenly gone cold. I walk over to Serena slowly making sure not to scare her.

"Serena it's me Aido," I say bending down to her. I jump when she moves forward but she doesn't try to fight me she just wraps her arms round me tightly as if holding on for dear life.

"Aido, I'm so scared," she says crying into my shoulder. I smile happy not with her being scared but her being all right. I kiss the side of her head putting my arms under her lifting her up off the ground slowly she doesn't weigh that much but she's just crying so much that she's shaking now.

"Headmaster, I'll take her back to the dorms now. Thank you for helping me," I say carrying her out his office. The Headmaster smiles at me as I exit his office.

"It's fine Aido, the night class is my pride and I'm happy that you've found each other," he says as I leave.

**Serena's POV**

I look up at Aido through blurry eyes as he lies me down on my dorm room bed. He strokes my cheek smiling at me I reach up at touch his cheek as well.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" he asks me sitting down beside me. I feel the bed sag with his weight on it; I pull myself up so I'm sitting up. I stop looking round the room; the walls are covered in blood I hold my head in my hands shaking my head scared out my skin.

"Serena," Aido says reaching out to touch me. I scream moving into a corner far away from him my heart is jumping up and down so fast and hard against my ribs.

"Get away!" I scream covering my face with my hands.

"Serena what's wrong?" Aido asks coming over to me. I cover my ear with my hands not wanting to hear anything I close my eyes as hard as I can tears streaming down my face as I start to cry.

"Just get out!" I scream at him shaking my head violently.

"Fine I'll leave you alone," he says leaving the room.

**Flashback from Serena's POV**

I walk through the middle of the grand hall, the crowd parts to let me through with my grandmother whose hand rests lightly on the back of my head. Like my mother did that night when she died at the hands of that level E. I can hear people whispering about me and what happened to my mother that night.

"Such a shame first Kuran's die now a beautiful young vampire like that die's," that what the comments are all about my mother or the Kuran's. I heard about that while travelling in France with my grandmother, she says she'll leave to travel on my own when I'm twelve she believes at that age I can take care of myself. I look at the old vampire as he steps out in front of me he bows to me I can see a soft smile on his lips as he looks at me.

"I am truly sorry for your lose Miss Heart such a shame to lose such a beautiful young vampire like your daughter," he says to my grandmother. I look round the man to see a young vampire whose brown/red eyes look into mine softly Kaname Kuran he has grown since I last saw him. I run away from my grandmother and into his open arms I've started to cry again, which is annoying because I only just stopped a few hours ago.

"Kaname I missed you," I say crying into his shoulder. Kaname pets the back of head trying to calm me down but I just keep crying. I know I won't be able to stop myself for a few hours now I'll just keep going until I'm forcing tears out.

"Ichio I think I'll take her somewhere private," he says lifting me up off the ground.

**End of flashback**

I open my eyes looking at the wall my eyes as wide as they can go.

"This never happened. No this isn't mine. This isn't my memory whose are these!" I yell closing my eyes again as tight as I can. I put my hands on the sides of my head lifting my head up to the ceiling my head feels like it's going to burst in half from the pressure.

"No!" I scream at the empty room. What's happening to me? Why are these memories coming into my head?

**Flashback**

I hold on to Kaname tightly not wanting to let go in case he leaves me alone. I feel cold wind blow through my long hair as he walks outside holding me in his arms I lift my head away from his shoulder to look out at the lush green forest behind the hall the memorial for my mother is being held in.

"Serena please stop crying. I don't like seeing you sad," he says sitting me down on the marble railing lining the balcony. I look up at him I can feel cold clear tears rolling down my cheeks dripping off my chin like my mother's blood that night.

"I can't stop myself when ever I think about my mother," I can't finish my sentence because I fresh wave of tears drip from my eyes. I wrap my arms round my knees curling myself up into as small a ball as I can I just want to disappear.

"I want to see my mummy and daddy again," I say through the sobs and tears. Kaname's cold hand wipes tears from my cheeks and eyes his warm smile brings me a small amount of hope, I breath in deep trying to stop crying. My mother wouldn't have cried like this she was brave when father died she was brave and never cried once when other's were around her.

"Just tell you grandmother if you want to see me and she will take you to see me," he says smiling at me. I wrap my arms round his neck hugging him tightly he is so kind unlike the other vampire's who just wanted my mother for her beauty. I will never let that happen to me, I never let any one just use my beauty for their own needs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashback**

I put my hands in the pockets of my white coat looking down at the snow under my feet, it's the first snowfall of the year and it's fairly deep already. I kick some of it annoyed I was supposed to met Kaname an hour ago and I've been standing here for more longer than hour now, I know because an hour ago there was no snow on the ground. I start to head back to my grandmother's house she told me to be careful because vampire's who have no master can be any where just waiting for a target. I'm only slightly scared of the fact that one could attack me but I'm ten I can save myself if I have to. I stop when I see the man walking towards me he has a scar going across half his face. I sniff the air he smells of blood and lots of it at that which I don't like if just reminds me of my mother when she was smiling at me. I can feel my body starting to freeze up at the thought of my mother I try to shake the thought out my mind but it keeps coming back to me. I can feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks slowly the man smiles as he gets closer to me but he stops suddenly looking behind me. I turn my head slowly to see Kaname standing behind me his powerful gaze focused on the man, he bows to Kaname then turns and leaves us. I turn quickly and wrap my arms round him completely scared out my mind how could I think I could save myself from a vampire a lot older than me.

"Haven't I told you not to go out alone Serena," he says hugging me back I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I know I just wanted to see you before you left for your new school," I say to him as he picks me. I smile as Kaname puts me on his shoulders to walk me home before he leaves tonight to go to school at Cross Academy where the headmaster believes that humans and vampire's can get along with each other by forming the night class. A class made up completely of vampire's, the youngest vampire's that can be taught how to live with humans peacefully.

"So will I be able to visit you at your new school?" I ask him as he walks through the snow back towards my grandmother's winter house just outside of this town. Kaname laughs at my comment I don't understand why he's laughing at me.

"Yes you can Serena I would love to see you every now and then," he says laughing I smile at least him going to school far away I would still be able to see him.

"So when can I come see you?" I ask him excited.

"I'm staying on campus for winter holidays so I'm sure you can come visit then," he says smiling at me.

"Really?" I ask him unsure if this is real.

"Yes really I'm sure my friends at school will like you," he says laughing at me. I kiss the top of his head lightly as a thank you for him coming to get me and saying that I can visit.

**End of flashback**

**Serena's POV**

I wake up at the sound of the hinges on my door slowly creaking open; I lift my head from the soft pillow under it to look at the person as they walk into my room. I feel really groggy like how some one must feel after a night out drinking I hold my throat unable to speak because it's so dry and sore.

"Hey thought you'd want this," I look at Aido as he walks towards me holding a glass of red liquid, blood tablets in water I smile he's so sweet.

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened," I say as he sits down beside me on the bed. He puts his hand on my cheek smiling at me softly it's the same kind of smile I mother was wearing that night she died.

"It's fine you were just scare. If I can ask what were you so scared of?" he asks me curious about why I snapped at him that night.

"I was remembering the night my mother died," I leave out the part about remembering things that never happened to me.

"No wonder you were spooked," he says smiling at me. I put my forehead against his smiling at him happy that my minds cleared up a lot since remembering things. Aido kisses me lightly then pulls away smiling at me happily I'm happy I really missed him while I was knocked out.

"Why don't you get into your uniform every one's down stairs waiting to see if you're okay. Plus I haven't seen you in your full uniform yet since you've been asleep for nearly a week," he says standing up to leave me to get changed. I hold my head in my hands after Aido leaves a week that long? What's happening to me?

**Aido's POV**

I lean against the wall opposite Serena's dorm room waiting for her to come out; I haven't seen her after that night she yelled at me. I though it would be better if I left her alone.

"Aido," I lift my head to see a vision of beauty in front of me smiling. Serena stands in her full uniform it looks amazing on her, her long blonde hair is down put she's pulled it over one shoulder for now I smile at her she's so beautiful.

"So what do you think?" she asks me walking over to me.

"I think you look great," I say taking hold of her hand tightly not wanting to let any thing happen to her. We walk down the staircase to the front door where every one is standing waiting to go to class Rima and Ruka run over to Serena and hug her tightly.

**Serena's POV**

I hug Rima and Ruka I know I'm about to start crying but I hold it back so not to make a scene right now.

"It's been really boring without you Serena," Rima says to me.

"Thank you," I say smiling at her and Ruka.

"Okay every one it's show time," Ichijo says clapping his hands together smiling cheerfully at all of us. I walk over to Aido who smiles holding out his hand for me I smile back at him as I take hold of his hand holding on tightly. I can't let him think anything is wrong with me, he can't know that my whole life is changing right before my eyes. He is so sweet and kind to me I don't want him to worry about me in any way. He's a world famous genius I can't let my stupid memories get in the way of his career and his future.

"You know all my fans are going to be very jealous," he says to me smiling as we walk out holding hands. I laugh covering my mouth with one of my hands he smiles at me with raised eyebrows.

"They can be as jealous as they want but I won't let any of them have you," I say to him as the gates open to let us leave the dormitories grounds. We're greeted my screaming and cheering Aido smiles at waves at his fan sweetly they all scream and blush when he smiles at them it's actually very funny. They all stop screaming when the final see he's holding my hand but by that time they're behind us being told to go back to their dorms.

"Wow I never would have thought that would happen," he says smiling some how pleased.

"What," I can't finish my sentence. I hold my head leaning against Aido my head spinning round and round the whole path way feels like it's shaking under my feet.

"Not again," I say quietly as I fall to my knees holding the area around my heart as blood pumps fast through my body. What's happening to me? I fall down to the ground unable to hold myself up any more as the blood rushes to my head. I feel a cold hand touch my cheek lightly I turn my head slightly to see Aido bending down over me his ice-blue eyes smile down at me concerned. I reach up to him he I put my hand against his cheek smiling at him he takes hold of my hand with his and holds it against his cheek. I can see tears building up in his eyes he doesn't wipe them away or try to hide them I smile more he really is a true gentleman.

"Don't worry Aido I'll be fine after I sleep for a while," my voice trails off at the end of the sentence as I fall back into a deep sleep like last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback from No one's POV**

Ruka and Kain watching and listen to the adult vampire's talking about the death of the two pureblood's, she sighs tried of listening she wishes she could say something to them but she knows if she does she will be shot down quickly. Kain turns to the pulling on his trouser leg he looks down smiling at Serena who stands smiling up at him sweetly, he knows she is to young to understand all of this.

"Onii-chan I can't see," she says to him. Kain bends down and picks her up so she can see over the railing Ruka is leaning on; she turns her head and smiles at the little girl.

"Ruka-chan you look pretty," Serena says to Ruka. Kain laughs at the little girls comment she is very cute to every one here in her cute pink dress with white frills. He and Ruka know she will turn out like her mother before long a beauty that no vampire or human can compare to.

"So do you Serena," Ruka says as she takes hold of Serena from Kain, the two feel like parents when they're with her since she is so young compared to them. Ruka plaits Serena's long golden hair as she sits and watches her mother dance with other vampire's at the party, Ruka looks at Rena Heart who dances gracefully her long golden hair flowing down her back. Rena Heart is one of the most beautiful vampire's ever born into this society and her young daughter will be as well a beauty to be hold when she reaches the age of sixteen.

"Would you three mind hiding me for a while?" Ruka and Kain turns their heads to see the young pureblood Kaname Kuran sitting on the window still devouring blood tablets in a large amount.

"Kaname-chan," Ruka puts Serena down on the ground letting her run over to the pureblood vampire who smiles at her happily.

"Hello Serena," Kaname says lifting her of the ground and putting her on his lap. Kain and Ruka look at the pureblood who should be acting high class not playing with a young child like Serena who just smiles at Kaname fearlessly.

"Kaname-chan why didn't you come to my birthday party?" Serena asks him. Kaname puts his finger on her nose smiling at her softly Kain and Ruka can both see the bound they share with each other Kain looks closely at Kaname's eyes they are full of love and compassion towards Serena. Kaname puts a his finger on her lips smiling at her as the tip of her tiny fang touches the top of his finger but his peace is disturbed when the doors into the hall burst open. Kaname shields Serena's head with his arm from the gust of cold wind from outside he can smell the blood on his uncle's coat as it flaps about in the wind.

Rena Heart stops dancing with her husband to look at her once husband to be Rido Kuran standing in a long black coat that flaps in the wind coming in through the open doors.

"Well Rena it has been a long time," he says walking towards her his gaze moves to her husband who stands beside her.

"So you picked him instead of me," he says stopping in front of her.

"Yes I did Rido because he loves me and I love him," Rena says to him.

"I hear the two of you have had a child, a young girl," he says looking round for the child. Rena can feel her heart stop for a second at the thought of Serena her precious little girl being touched or harmed by this monster.

"Leave her Rido I will never let you see her," Rena says coldly to him. Rido laughs it's not a happy laugh it sounds evil and filled with anger and rage at her marrying some one else.

"Let me see her Rena she belongs to me," Rido says raising his hand ready to slap Rena if she argues with him.

"She is not yours Rido, I will not let you touch her," Rena says to him anger building inside her at the thought of him touching her sweet little girl. Ruka and Kain turn and look at Kaname who is currently giving Serena a blood tablet.

"You two should go down stairs so he doesn't come up here in case he thinks she's up here," Kaname says to them.

"But Serena," Kain starts to say but the look Kaname gives him makes him stop talking instantly.

"She will be safe with me I will take her to her mother later," he says pushing Serena's hair behind her ear as she smiles at him completely unaware that her mother is down stairs fighting with the man who should be her father. Rena can feel her heart slow and her body loosen up as she watches Rido take his leave from the ball her husband puts his hand on her shoulder worried about her.

"Oh and Rena here's a little gift," Rido says turning round. Rena screams as he shots an anti-vampire gun at her but she doesn't feel it pierce her skin. Rena cover's her mouth as her husband Ichi falls to the ground bleeding all over her white ball gown he smiles at her being brave as all ways.

"Daddy," Serena says as she walks over to her mother and father who sit on the ground. Her wide eyes looking at her father who is bleeding on to the floor he turns his head and smiles at her lovingly.

"Serena come here," her father says holding his hand out. She walks over to her mother who puts her arm round her shoulder tightly she can see the tears rolling down her mother's cheeks.

"Please don't cry Rena please stay the strong women I know you are," Ichi says putting his hand on his beautiful wife's face smiling at her oh how he loved her. Ichi turns his gaze to his little girl who sits beside her mother no tears are falling from her eyes she is to young to understand any of this. She is so much like her mother the same beautiful face and the same golden hair as her even though she is young he can tell that one day she will become an amazing women.

"Serena, listen to your father. You have to be strong no matter what people do to you, you have to stay strong for your mother and for me even when I'm gone," he says gasping for breath as pain grips his body. Ichi can tell that he won't be staying longer with hi family than he wished to.

"Serena, Rena please know I love you both so much. Rena you're the most amazing women I've ever met in my whole long lift when we first met it was like a dream come true. You were wanted by many but you chose me and our love gave birth to our beautiful daughter who I love just as much as you. Serena I know you'll make me very proud I know I'm about to leave you when your so young but I will always be with you," Ichi gasps for breath this time he can't get any air into his lungs as they fill with his blood. Rena watches as her husband turns to ice then shatters into a million tiny pieces of sparkling dust her daughter holds her hand out touching the dust lightly with her fingers. Her eyes studying it Rena watches as her daughter's tears roll down her face to the floor of the ballroom Rena takes hold of her daughter who just keeps staring at the sparkling dust in the air.

"Daddy's gone mummy," she says blankly but Rena can feel her daughter's wet tears splashes on to her bare back as she holds her.

"I know Serena, I'll always be here for you," Rena says crying herself. The last part of her sentence is hard for her to say because she knows deep down that Rido will be coming for Serena one day.

Kaname stands outside in the cold, he turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Kaname looks at Rena Heart as she stands Serena asleep on in her arm she is balancing her perfectly while she stands waiting for her family car to come round.

"Kaname please look after Serena, I know you care for her. I'm going to lock her pureblood powers away at party I'm holding at our house in a few days. So please when I do so I want you to look after her until the time comes when Rido finds her then please unlock her power's so she can fight," she says to him smiling softly at him but Kaname can sense the fear deep inside of her.

"Yes I will," he says to her unable to stop himself from giving that answer since he loves Serena dearly.

"Thank you Kaname," Rena says leaning down to him. Kaname feels her lips touch his cheek ever so lightly his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink embarrassed by the gesture.


	10. Chapter 10

**Serena's POV**

I open my eyes slowly the bright sunlight pouring in from the window across from my bed. I stare out the window tears running down my face, as I lie there lifelessly unable to force myself to move off my bed. I reach out the movement hurts my arm as I move I take hold of my pillow, I curl up holding the pillow in my sore chest. I start to cry again as I think of my parents and the other memories that have come flooding back to me.

"Daddy. Mummy," I say sobbing into my already soaking wet pillow from all my crying. I stop crying when my stomach growls loudly echoing around my empty room, I'm completely starving. I don't even remember the last time I ate anything or drank real blood at that. I force myself to a sitting position very slowly as my head starts to spin making the room sway under my feet. I stand up slowly my legs shake from putting my weight on them after so long, I reach out as I fall to the ground feeling really weak. I watch as my door opens slowly a maid walks into the room holding a box of blood tablets. I stand up and walk towards her my gaze fixed on her beautiful white neck she doesn't scream as I told hold of her pinning her down to the floor. My fangs sink into the soft skin of her neck as I start to drink her blood; the warm scarlet liquid runs on the wood of the hallway and runs down my chin, as I drink sloppily not caring if I make a mess. After a few minute's she stops breathing, her heart stops as I drain the last drop of blood from her. I move back sitting on the ground beside her body looking at her the fang marks on her neck don't disappear she must have been human. I turn my head when I hear the clicking of shoes on the wooden floor I look up at the figure whose gaze moves from me to the body.

**No one's POV**

Kaname looks at Serena as she sits her hands flat on the floor of the hallway; scarlet blood smeared across her face and some has run down her simple white nightgown staining it. Serena looks up at him with her enchanting gold eyes that still have a slight red tinge to them.

"Kaname what am I?" she asks him looking at the dead maid on the floor.

"Your are what I am, a pureblood," he says to her as she looks at him with teary eyes.

"Why did this happen to me?" she asks crying again.

"I had to give you your memories back or Rido would kill you will ease. Your mother wanted you to fight," he pauses looking at her as she wipes her tears away with her hands he knows she is trying to stop crying.

"Here drink my blood it will make you feel better," he says pulling her up quickly Serena looks at Kaname's bare neck.

**Serena's POV**

I stare at Kaname's flesh I can feel my fangs coming out my mouth at the thought of drinking his blood. The feel over flows my whole body I lean down and lick at his neck sort of enjoying teasing him; I grip hold of the fabric of his crisp black shirt. I open my mouth my warm breath on his neck as I lean closer to him I dig my fangs into the skin of his neck unlike the maid he doesn't flinch or move away from me. He is completely unafraid of me.

"Kaname I'm sleepy," I say resting my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. He stroke the back of my head as he holds me in his arms tightly I grips hold of his shirt he's like an anchor holding me down so I don't float away.

"Do you remember the other promise we made each other?" he asks me. I shake my head completely unaware we made another promise with each other.

"You said the first time we drink each other's blood you'll become my bride for all eternity," he says to me. I look up at Kaname his sudden red eyes make me feel dizzy and faint I feel his hot breath on my neck as he leans in closers to me. I try to fight back but he pins me up against the wall I wince as he grips hold of my wrists tightly. I flinch as Kaname bites my neck hard I close my eyes the sound of him drinking my blood makes me feel sick inside. This isn't the Kaname I remember and not the Kaname I've known since I've been here.

"Kaname stop please," I beg him feeling faint from the amount of blood he is drinking from me. Kaname pulls his fangs out his neck but keeps his head in the crouch of my neck I feel his tongue run over the puncher wounds in my neck. He licks all the blood away savouring every drop of my blood I try to keep myself standing but he took so much blood. I fall back onto Kaname's arm he holds out as if he knew I would fall down after him taking all that blood from me.

"You are mine now Serena forever," he says to me looking down at me.

"Kaname," I say quietly looking up at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aido's POV**

I push open the door to Kaname's room wanting an answer for what has happened to Serena she has been locked in her room for nearly two weeks now.

"Kaname," I say pushing the door all the way open.

My heart stops when I see Serena with Kaname in what is one of the most intimate things any vampire will do in their life. Giving another vampire their blood, a thing I only wished to do with Serena. I look at Serena as she sits on top of him her bright red eyes look at me blank and full of blood lust. Blood is smeared across her face and running down her chin, even like this she is beautiful.

"Kaname what have you done?" I ask him.

"I have taken her as my bride, as she promised me so long ago," he says playing with her hair as she smiles at him softly licking the blood from her lips. I watch in sheer horror as he kisses her, my whole body feels like it's being stabbed a thousand times over and over again as I watch them. I can almost feel the passion and heat as they kiss each other, I watch as Kaname's hands wonder around Serena's body moving over every curve and contour. I have only dreamed of being able to be with her like this, sharing blood in kisses, holding her tightly in my arms but this will never happen now. Kaname pulls away half way through a kiss to turn to me I can see Serena looking at him unhappy about him pulling away from her.

"Now leave us," he says as I'm lifted off the ground and thrown out the room. I can see Kaname bite her neck hard I look at Serena as she gasps holding on to him tightly enjoying the pain. I hit against the stonewall at the other end of the hallway I spit blood on the floor as I stand up. Just wait Kaname I will defeat you I will take her back from you, I will do whatever it takes to get Serena back. I walk down the hallway Kain and Ruka come out her room looking at me concerned I push past Kain heading for our room to pack my bags. I'll leave and come back when I have the power to take back the one thing in this world I would kill for from that argent bastard Kaname.

**No one's POV**

Kain watches his cousin walk out the front doors of the Moon dorm; he can tell Aido is pissed off but he can do nothing to stop him from doing what he must do.

Serena puts her hand against the glass of the window as she watches the boy leave she never even noticed him last night through her blood lust. Her heart feels like it's sinking down in her body as she watches him leave here, she holds her head in her hands as something tries to break through in her mind.

"Serena are you okay?" she turns to see Kaname she smiles at him putting her hand on his cheek as he pulls her in close to him.

Aido turns away from the sight he thought Serena would run down to him when she was standing there but Kaname came along again and stole her from him. Aido knows he must find some way of getting more power to save Serena from every thing in this world that would want to hurt her. His love is that strong for her even though they only met a short time ago but it was long enough for him to fall completely and totally in love with every thing she is. The monster underneath the pale white skin and shining smile it was just a part of her he would love just as much as he loved her smile.

**Flashback from Aido's POV**

I follow my father into the room lit only by the natural sunlight, from the sun outside. I squint at the figure who stands before me and my father I open my eyes fully when I see her face, she is the most beautiful women I've seen in the world. Her arms cradle her large stomach as her soft golden eyes smile down at her stomach full of love towards the unborn child.

"It's so good that you came," she says walking over to us even with her stomach Rena Heart is still graceful on her feet.

"Rena it is good to see you are in good health," my father says bowing to her. She looks from my father to me with a kind smile on her face I can't say a word as she smiles at me she laughs a little at me.

"So this is your son," she says turning back to my father.

"Yes this is my son Aido and he would like to ask you something," my father says pushing me towards her.

"I was wondering if you would let me ask for your daughter's hand," I say rubbing the tip of my shoe on the floor nervous about her answer. Rena Heart takes hold of my hand and puts it on her stomach I feel the baby kick against my hand.

"She knows you're their Aido and yes you can marry her. I would be very happy if you took her hand and lead her through life," she says smiling at me.

"Thank you," I say looking into her golden eyes that shine with kindness down at her baby and me.

**End of Flashback**

**Aido's POV**

I pin her up against the wall looking into her narrow cold red eyes as my fangs produce from my mouth.

"So you are going to take a pureblood's life for the one you love?" she asks me. I bite into her neck without answering her I gulp down her blood I keep drinking and drinking until no more blood is in her body to fill my mouth.

"Yes and now I will be able to save her," I say dropping her life less body to the ground. I lick her scarlet blood off my hand as I walk out the door of her cage people will find her body soon but I'll be long gone towards Kaname and Serena.

To take my love back from that monster.


	12. Chapter 12

**One year since leaving the academy **

**Serena's POV**

I flick through the old photo album I found on a shelf in the study, I'm really bored all I do now a day's is sit in here and read. Kain and Ruka come to visit every now and then but most of the time I'm alone in this house. Kaname is always out doing work somewhere and I'm alone in this house with no servants he doesn't trust any one expect our friends from the academy. I stop at a picture of Kaname as a little boy with his parent's; I stroke my finger over his cute face in the photo smiling. I roll on to my back and look out the window at the white snow falling to the ground.

"It's been a year now hasn't it," I say to myself as I watch the snow fall on to the window still. I stand up slowly cracking my back I'm stiff from lying on the ground for some long since I have nothing better to do. I walk over to the window the sky is a beautiful shade of pale pink like candyfloss, thinking of food makes my stomach growl with hunger. I pull a face, I know there is no food in the house since I have eaten all of it and Ichijo hasn't been round for a while with more food.

My bare feet slap on the marble stairs as I go down them, the only light in the huge front bit in the house where the staircase is the light from my torch. I stop at the bottom of the stairs when I sense a group of vampire's coming towards the front door of the house I look round for a hiding space. My eyes stop on the door into the kitchen I run for the door as the group of vampires walk up the front steps, my heart is pounding against my ribs as I hide in the cupboard scared.

**No one's POV**

Ichijo swings the front door open wondering if Serena will be sitting on the stairs like last time but she's not Kain, Ruka, Rima and Shiki follow him into the house.

"I guess she's asleep we should put this food in the kitchen for her," he says walking into the kitchen. Everyone follows Ichijo into the kitchen each carrying a shopping bag full of food for Serena to eat and one filled with blood tablets since Kaname's away all the time.

"I'll start putting things away you guys can wait in the living room if you want," he says opening a cupboard to a very big surprise Ichijo screams like a little girl when he sees Serena sitting in the cupboard looking at him with big eyes.

"Why are you in there?" Kain asks completely unfazed by her appearing act.

"I didn't know it was you," she says letting Ichijo pull her out the cupboard to put food away. Serena looks at everyone it feels like a century since she last saw them she runs over to Ruka and Rima hugging them tightly.

"Please stay tonight," she begs them not wanting to be alone for another night. Rima gives her a thumbs up with a tiny smile Ruka smiles at her their arms still around each other.

"Sure I have nothing on tomorrow," Ruka says to her.

"I have no photo shots till Friday so I can stay to," Rima says.

**Serena's POV**

I hug Kain as he leaves the house with Ichijo and Shiki.

"Hey I found this in your old room," he says handing me a folded picture I unfold it slowly unsure what I'm going to find a photo of a boy and me with bright blonde hair smiling at the camera. I look at his arm round my shoulder as he holds me closely into him, I look at myself in the picture my eyes are looking at him and they're so filled with love towards him. But who is he.

"Who is this?" I ask him confused.

"You'll figure it out soon Serena," Kain says to me walking out the house into the heavy snow. I fold the picture up and hide it in a near by book hoping Kaname won't see it I don't know why I don't want him to see it but I just feel like I have to hide it.

"So Serena we have to do some thing about those split ends, dirty nails and those horrible toe nails," I turn round to see Rima and Ruka standing holds hairbrushes and make up brushes. I step back pressing up against the front door staring at them with wide eyes.

"Wait please. Ruka, Rima please come on I look fine," I say stammering.

"It will be over in a few minutes," Ruka says with an evil grin.

**No one's POV**

Kaname shrugs his coat off his dark chocolate brown hair covering his eyes as he stands a vision on beauty.

"Serena," he says as he walks up the stairs.

"Your home," he turns his head and looks down at a vision of true beauty before him. Serena stands her hair is freshly washed and hanging in loose curls framing her beautiful face, she is dressed in cute white nightgown with frills lining the bottom of the skirt. Her feet are bare Kaname knows she prefers to not wear slippers her smile warms him inside after so long away from her.

"It's so good to see you Kaname," she says coming up the stairs towards him. Kaname puts his hand under her legs lifting her up off the stairs she laughs at him smiling at him a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm so happy to see you Serena," he says kissing her cheek as they enter their bedroom. Kaname lies down on the bed Serena sitting on his lap he kisses her passionately she kisses him back her hands on his shoulders. Kaname stops when there is a knock on their front door it echoes through the house Serena frowns at him unhappy about someone disturbing them.

"I am sorry Serena I wish I could spend more time with you but I have to go for a meeting with the council in Europe," he says standing up. Serena watches him leave their bedroom, leaving her along again for a long time.

"Bye," she says to the empty room tears falling from her eyes as she starts to cry.

Kaname steps outside into the cold blowing wind the snow is lying thinly on the ground as he walks towards the black car. He feels bad about leaving Serena alone again but he must deal with the council before they can be together like a couple for once.


	13. Chapter 13

**Serena's POV**

"It feels so good to be back at school," I say smiling at Rima and Ruka as we walk to class the fan girls scream around us it gives me a slight headache but it feels nice to hear noise again.

"Yeah it's good that you came back to school I really missed you in class," Rima says fixing the ribbon that holds her hair up. I laugh happy to be back I'm laughing so much that I walk into someone and drop my books for class.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," I stop when I look in his odd coloured eyes they smile at me; I feel my cheek slowly turning red from his gaze.

"It's fine a cute girl like you shouldn't have to say sorry it was I who wasn't looking where I was going," he says taking the book from me with a soft smile. I step back from him my heart thumping against my chest he smiles before turning back to his friends, oh my god did he just call me cute. The only person who's called me cute for a long time is Kaname but he's never home now a days so I never hear it.

"Hey Serena hurry up!" I blink when I hear Rima's voice, I look they are ahead of me heading into the school building. I run over to them his eyes are stuck in my head, I shake my head trying to shake them out but they just stay there. I ignore it and smile at Rima as I run up over to her.

**No one's POV**

Rido watch's Serena as she paces back and forth the heels of her shoes click on the floor its yet another visit from the council to check up on the night class. Rido's eyes follow Serena's long beautiful pale legs as she walks about talking on the phone its her grandmother checking up on her. He grins, she is so much like her mother Rena a beautiful face, a body that would make any man die for and those enchanting golden eyes that could put anyone under her spell. Rido watch's as she stops her phone still on her ear her eyes fall on his, he watch's her lips form a soft smile as she keeps talking to her grandmother. He pulls a face at her, which makes her laugh; her laughing makes her grandmother ask questions about why she's laughing.

"I'm fine," Serena stops talking when the doors burst open and Ichio's grandfather walks in someone behind him.

"Grandmother I have to go," she says looking at him as he walks into the dorms. Serena closes her phone looking at the boy behind him his bright blonde hair shines in the moonlight as he walks into the dorms, his bright shining blue eyes look straight into hers as they stand staring at each other. Serena can almost feel the photo tucked into the small pocket at the pack of her flowing pink skirt burning through to her skin, it's him the guy in the photo the one who she's looking at with love. She covers her mouth with her hands feeling like she's going to throw up for some unknown reason.

"Serena are you okay?" she can hear Ruka's voice in her head but she can't say anything because she feels like she's about to blackout. Aido watches Serena as she falls to the floor he doesn't move, he doesn't want Kain to think he still cares for her. Which is a lie because he is still madly in love with he; the sight of her after so long took his breath away for a few seconds. Aido walks past Kain as he stands lifting Serena off the ground he dares to take a quick glance at her beautiful sleeping face, Kain notices him taking a look at her and looks at his cousin unsure what to say to him. After all he disappeared for a year and now he seems more vampire than before he left, Kain doesn't want to know why he is but Aido is his family and he cares but he stops himself from asking right now.

**Aido's POV**

I push open the door into Serena's room; I couldn't stop myself from wanting to see her again. It has truly been to long away from her, I look at her, as she lies on her side soundly asleep my lips slowly form a loving smile towards her. I sit down on the bed beside her I can't stop myself from brushing her soft blonde hair out her face smiling feeling at peace beside her. I freeze my hand still on her cheek as she moves in her sleep, Serena rolls on to her back I run my finger over her ruby red lips smiling softly oh how I have missed kissing these lips.

"I love you Serena," I whisper as I kiss her forehead softly. I stop when I feel something grip hold of my shirt holding on tightly to me, I hear the soft sound of some one crying into my chest.

"I had a scary dream," she says through sobs. I wraps my arms round her body tightly not wanting to let go of her, seeing her cry makes me want to murder any bastard that tries to hurt her.

"It's fine," I say into her hair as she cries more into my shirt. I pull myself free from her grasp I look at her my hand on her cheek, Serena takes hold of it looking at me with so much love. I stop when she kisses me softly, once on the lips only for a few seconds but it feels like the whole world has stopped with that kiss. She looks at me with a soft smile on her face.

"I missed you Aido," she says her golden eyes shining in the light at me. I kiss her hard on the lips wanting her so badly she kisses me back passionately.

"I want you Serena," I whisper to her my lips still on her lightly.

"Same," she says in a soft seductive voice in my ear as I kiss her neck slowly slipping her top off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Serena's POV**

I open my eyes slowly; I can hear the sound of my shower running and some one humming happily to a song I don't know. I hold my head in my hands as I sit up, I can't remember what happened last night. I yawn standing, it's really cold I look at myself in the mirror then release I'm completely naked. I stare at myself I normal don't see myself naked, wow my hair is getting really long I pull at some strands as I tied it in a bun. I wrap a towel round myself as I walk into my bathroom to have a shower; I lift my head when I see a bare toned chest.

"Morning," I see the guy from the photo smiling at me as he dries his wet hair with a towel. I feel my cheeks blush as I remember last night, I remember everything his name, the time we spent together last night and the time before that in the school as a couple.

"Aido," I say looking at him as tears start to swell up in my eyes.

"Hey don't cry. I'm here now and I'm never going to leave," he says pulling me in close with one arm, I wrap my arms round him tightly not wanting to let go of him.

"So last night," he says grinning at me, I feel my cheeks, no my whole face flare red.

"Yeah," I say looking at the ground blushing.

"It was amazing I'm happy that we gave it up to each other," he says holding my face in his big hands. I intertwine my fingers with his smiling at him happily.

**No one's POV**

Rido looks at Serena as she lies fast asleep on the sofa in the kitchen/living room of the night dorm, he leans against the back of the sofa looking down at her. He runs his finger tips over her bare shoulder, he hooks his finger under the strap of her top moving it back up onto her shoulder a smile on his lips. He watches as she rolls on to her back, he can see so much of her mother in her face it makes him smile.

"Killing your mother was so much fun my dear sweet child," he says running his fingers through her hair.

"You should have been my daughter but your mother decided no to my marriage with her. So soon I will take her treasure away from this world," he whispers in her ear harshly. Rido steps back when he hears footsteps coming up the path to the dorm, he smiles when he smells the scent of his own blood.

"Your fiancé has come child wait till he sees you have be deflowered," he says to her as he starts to walk away from her.

Kaname takes his coat off as he enters the night dorm; he smiles at Ichijo as he comes out the kitchen area smiling at him. Kaname looks at a sleepy Serena as she walks out the kitchen area yawning her fangs showing.

"Kaname!" she yells running over to him. He sweeps her up in his arms happy to see her after so long.

"I missed you Serena," he says looking at her as she stands leaning against him.

"Kaname, Aido came back," she says half asleep in his arms smiling in her sleep. Kaname looks at Ichijo over Serena's head, outside he appears not concerned with her comment but underneath he is panicking. He thought Aido was killed by another pureblood so he was able to have Serena to himself. But now his plan has gone downhill.

_What will happen when Aido and Kaname fight for Serena? While Rido is hatching a plan to kill her in front of them? _


	15. Chapter 15

**No one's POV**

Kaname watches Serena descend the staircase in her flowing white ball gown, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders in perfect loose curls as she walks. She smiles at him, he can feel his cheeks turning at the sight she is extremely beautiful tonight, well she is beautiful every day but right now with make-up and the tight fitting dress showing her figure, she is nose bleed worthy.

"Let's go," he says taking hold of her hand lightly as they exit the night dorm to the waiting car that will take them to vampire council ball that is being held in celebration of Kaname's work with the vampires in Europe.

**Serena's POV**

I smile as we walk into the hall with Kaname holding my hand lightly in his; every time his thumb strokes my hand I feel a soft tingle run down my spine.

"Kaname welcome it is good to see you again," I feel my heart skip a beat at the sight of Aido in a crisp black suit with the ruffles of his shirt coming over his jacket. He looks like a prince as he stands his arm over his chest from bowing to Kaname.

"It is good to see you to Aido," Kaname says, I feel his loose grip tighten a little but not enough for others to notice it.

"Would you mind if I took this beautiful lady here for a dance?" Aido asks stepping forward taking my hand free hand smiling at me.

"Yes you can Aido," Kaname says not letting go of my other hand until the last moment.

**No one's POV**

Kaname stands with Ichio watching Aido and Serena dance on the dance floor gracefully, he can't help feel a stab in his chest at Serena's smile.

"She is truly the most beautiful vampire since her mother and that boy and her look perfect together like something out a fairy tale," Kaname grits at the comments of the seniors in front of him who are all watching Serena and Aido. He sighs leaning against the wall holding his head in his wanting to leave but he knows he can't because that would be rude.

**Serena's POV**

I smile at Aido as we dance; he smiles back at me his smile makes my heart skip yet another beat. I feel sad when the song comes to an end and we stop dancing I curtsy to him he bows smiling at me I feel my cheeks turn red when he winks at me before he leaves the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Miss?" I turn my head and see the boy with the different coloured eyes smiling at me while he holds his hand out to me.

"You may," I say smiling at him as I place my hand in his.

**No one's POV**

"We need to talk," Aido looks at Kaname as he stands in front of him. Aido smiles waving his hand at the open doors out onto the balcony where a few people stand. Kaname goes out first, one glare from him and the other people enjoying the evening breeze rush for the doors like their gong to die. Aido laughs leaning against the marble railing as he watches Kaname shutting the doors so they can talk privately.

"You are sure powerful Mr Pureblood," the tone in Aido's voice is mocking which irritates Kaname.

"Shut up you know why I need to talk to you," Kaname says his voice is pitchy as he tries to stay calm but looking Aido as he stands like the white knight in the night annoys him.

"Of course I know," Aido says looking at him through his bright blonde hair a smirk on his face. Kaname clench's his fists ready to throw a punch at Aido but he can't because he needs to be the one to be hit first to get Serena's sympathy.

"You just stay away from her, she belongs to me," Kaname doesn't finish his sentence because Aido grabs him by his suit jacket pushing him up against the wall.

"She doesn't belong to you, she's free to pick who she likes," Aido says harshly looking Kaname straight in the eye, Kaname can't help but think where the full of himself old Aido went. Kaname pushes him off opening his mouth to speak but is cut off by screaming coming from the hall; they both stare at the man who stands a gun pointed at Serena.

**Serena's POV**

"Why?" I say my voice shaking as I look at him.

"You don't recognises me do you my dear," he says pushing his dark brown hair out his face an evil grin playing on his lips. I shake my head tears forming in my eyes, which makes him laugh at me I freeze when the gun moves slightly.

"You look so much like your mother tonight, it would be just like that night if your lover was here as well," he says laughing softly under his breath. I cover my mouth with my hands as my tears start to pour down my cheeks, no it can't be him.

"You," I can't say any more because my throats starting to close from sobs.

"Yes it's me Serena, the person who killed both your parents and now the person who kills you," he says smiling at me.

"NO!" I turn my head and see Aido running over to me just as he pulls the trigger. I scream covers my face with my arms, I open my eyes when I hear the sickly thud that followed my father after getting shot. I fall to my knees beside Aido as he pulls himself up off the ground trying to put pressure on his wound as it bleeds out.

"Damn it! You Heart women are always saved at the last minute," he says reloading the gun and taking aim at me. I wrap my arms round Aido ready to die with him so we die together I feel his arms wrap round me as well which makes me cry.

"I love you," I close my eyes harder shut when Aido whispers that in my ear.

"You're not going to shoot her but yourself," I open my eyes slowly to see Kaname standing his eyes glowing scarlet red as he uses his power on Rido.

"NO!" I watch Rido try to stop himself pointing the gun at his head but he can't. I close my eyes when he pulls the trigger not wanting to watch but I have to here the sickly thud of his body hitting the ground.

"Serena you need to let him go," I try to shake Kaname off me as he pulls me away from Aido.

"No," I say trying to pull away but he holds me in to his chest rocking me back and forth as I cry watching Aido be carried away. Kaname holds me tightly as I cry harder at the thought of losing some one else in my life.

"Shh Serena it will be fine I'll make sure it is," he says into my hair as we stands in the middle of dance floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Serena's POV**

I lean my head against the cold glass of the window looking out at the day class as they walk back to their dorms being told to move on by the school guardians. My tears drip off my chin landing on my hands the only sound is them slashing off my skin as I sit looking outside blankly. It's been nearly two weeks since Aido was taken in to the hospital and I've only seen him once. It feels like an eternity since I last saw him, I turn my head and look at the picture that sits on the coffee table in my dorm room the only thing I have to remember him by right now.

"Serena," I turn my gaze to look at Kaname as he stands in my doorway looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask looking away from him, angry at seeing him.

"Please Serena how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for what I did," he says to me walking over to me. I turn round to him quickly, feeling so angry at seeing him begging me to forgive him.

"No Kaname! No matter what you say to me I'm not going to forgive you!" I yell at him.

"Serena, look calm down," he says stepping towards me. I have to lean against the wall because my legs are shaking along with my whole body.

"Kaname please I can't deal with anymore," I say as my vision starts to become blurry with tears. I see Kaname through my tears shake his head and leave my dorm room; I slide down the wall onto my knees as I start to cry again. I fall onto my side crying so hard, I feel like my heart is going to come out my throat from all this crying.

"Aido come back please," I say as I curl up in a tiny ball, balling my eyes out at the thought of him.

**Dream from Aido's POV**

"Aido look at the cherry blossom," I look at Serena as she stands under the cherry blossom tree as the pink petals fill the air around her. Her smile brings me warmth; I touch my chest, it feels like my chest is completely hollow right now.

"Serena," I lift my head to look at her when I see Kaname standing with her laughing at something. I try to move forward but something stops my feet from moving, I look down and see a black sludge moving up my legs stopping me from running. I just stare at Kaname as he leads Serena away from me, I lurch trying to get closer to them but I can't. I feel the hollow in my chest start to come back the warmth fading and dying like a rose in winter.

"NO!" I yell as they disappear in a storm of pink petals but before they do I see Serena look over her shoulder at me a tear running down her face.

**End of dream**

**Aido's POV**

I sit up lightening fast; gasping for breath my whole body is covered in sweat a horrible sticky layer of it.

"Aido you awake," I look at Kain as he stands beside my bed.

"What? Where?" I ask looking round the room I'm in, it looks like a hospital but I don't remember why I'm here. Kain pushes me down stopping me from sitting; I lie down looking up at him.

"You're in hospital Rido Kuran shot you but amazingly you healed twice as fast as you should have. Aido what happened when you disappeared?" Kain asks me. I push my hair out my eyes looking up at the ceiling picturing the events that took place over the time I left the dorms.

"I killed a pureblood by drinking every drop of their blood," I say closing my eyes.

"Aido that's a taboo, a big one that could get you killed. What about Serena?" Kain says standing beside me holding his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"I have to go check on Serena," Kain says walking away; I sit at the mention of her name.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask looking at him, concern pumping through my body.

"She's not eating properly and she's not left her room since you got shot," Kain says before he reaches the doors to leave me alone again.

"Also I think she's pregnant, congratulations," Kain says over his shoulder as he shuts the door on me.

**Serena's POV**

I hold my hair out my face as I vomit into the toilet, for about the seventh time this morning. I feel like shit right now and I know why I feel like shit right now.

"Serena it's Ruka," I push open the bathroom door with my foot as I lie on the floor unable to move myself from the spot of the floor I've collapsed in.

"Wow you look like crap," she says sitting herself down on the rim of my bathtub. I laugh a little but shaking my stomach makes me feel like I'm going to be sick again, Ruka looks at me concern in her light violet eyes.

"I feel like crap," I say resting my head against the toilet because it's cold and it soothes my pounding my head.

"Maybe your pregnant," Ruka says laughing at her comment. I raise my eyebrows at her; I watch as her mouth forms a tiny o at my face.

"Oh my god Serena, are you actually?" she asks me serious this time.

"I think so, my mother told me when she was pregnant she went any blood apart from my fathers," I say closing my eyes.

"You want me to get Kaname so you can drink?" she asks, I can hear the panic in her voice at the thought of bring Kaname here when I'm in this state.

"Who says it Kaname," I say leaning my head back more.

"NO! Way is it Aido?" she asks almost screaming. I smile opening my eyes, I nod my head pushing my hair out my face, feeling my heart race at the thought of the night we spent together.

"Serena that is so cute!" she yells as the door to my room opens.

"Kain I've had the blood tablets you left me," I say looking at Kain as he stands in the doorframe looking at me as I sit on the floor.

"I'm not here about the blood tablets, I'm here to say well done a child that's impressive," he says grinning at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aido's POV**

I stare at the doors in a state of shock at what Kain said before he left. Serena could be pregnant. Oh god if Kaname finds out about this, he's going to take my head off then do who knows what to Serena. I hold my head in my hands as I sit on the edge of my bed, about to have a panic attack from all of this. I can't leave Serena; I have to find her right now since most vampires go off blood tablets and blood in general when they're pregnant a part from their lover's blood, which is mine. I have to man up for this, I can't leave her alone ever again and now I can't leave my child alone. My father if you ever get a girl pregnant you have to stay with her through good and bad even if that girl is human or a level E. But I haven't just got any normal girl pregnant; I've got Kaname Kuran's love pregnant and the last living heir to the Heart family. I stand up my fists clenched ready to go find Serena; I know I'm still in the dorms because it has the same hideous curtains.

I walk down the hallway my bare feet padding on the shinny wooden floors as I head towards Serena's room. I have taken all the bandages off my chest so she doesn't worry; I walk past a few of the younger night class students who stare at me as I walk past. I know I must look like a god right now, with just my blue pyjama trousers on right now and no shirt. I shake my head violently as I turn the corner to Serena's room got to stop acting like a pretty boy, man up Aido! I can hear the soft sound of her laughing god it feels like to long since I've heard that sound. I look at her as she walks her room in a simple pink dress and light yellow slippers to walk around the dorm in; her long hair is swaying around with every step she takes.

"Serena," I say her name like she's the only one in the world.

**Serena's POV**

I turn my head to see Aido standing shirtless behind me; I feel tears start to form in my eyes, as I look at him, the real him not a picture.

"Aido," I say as I run at him. Aido laughs catching me in his open arms as we fall to the floor holding each other, I sit up looking at him as my tears splash onto his face.

"Please don't cry," he says wiping at my eyes with the back of his hand.

"Why shouldn't I cry this the first time I've seen you, you baka," I say crying more. Aido sits up his lips touching mine softly for a few seconds then he pulls away from me a smile on his face.

"It's the same for me but I'm not going to cry and ruin the sight of you right now," he says sitting up wrapping his arms around me. I wrap my arms round him as well crying into his shoulder as we sit there holding each other. I pull away when I feel Aido's hands on my slightly swollen stomach, he's smiling down at it. Oh my gosh does Aido know about me? But I just found out. How does he know?

"Aido do you know?" I ask putting my hands over his.

"Yes," he says taking one of his hands away to put it on my cheek as I start to cry again.

**No one's POV**

Kaname leans against the wall his nails piercing the palms of his hands as he listens to Serena and Aido talking about their child. That bastard got _his_ Serena pregnant. Kaname wants to go round the corner and throw Aido out a window, but he can't because Serena would hate for a long time.

Aido looks at Serena as she straddles her legs over his running her hands through his hair, her glowing red eyes look into his with so much lust and hunger.

"Aido," she whispers his name as she leans into his neck running her tongue over his neck. Aido closes her eyes as she sinks her fangs into his neck and his blood starts to flow into her mouth, he sits there for a few minutes as she drinks slowly savouring it.

"God I needed that," she says smiling at me as she sits back from me.

"Serena sit down I want to ask you something," Aido say taking her hand and making her stand up. Serena watches Aido get down on his new, taking a tiny black box out his pocket; she covers her mouth as he takes hold of her hand.

"Serena please marry me? I want to care for you and this baby," he says sliding the ring on her finger.

"Aido," she says looking at him as he stands up.

"Please Serena," he says.

**Serena's POV**

I lift my hand to my face looking at the tiny but perfect diamond on the silver band Aido just put on my ring finger.

"Yes," I say pushing my hair behind my ear. I look at Aido as he puts his hand on my cheek stroking it with his thumb gently; I move forward and kiss's him lightly.

"God I love you," he whispers holding my face in his hands, his forehead against mine.

"I love you to," I say smiling at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Serena's POV**

"Oh Ichio what's that?" I ask as I lean over his shoulder looking at the large parcel in his hands.

"It's for you from your grandmother," he says turning to me. I let out a loud scream of excitement as I grab the parcel from him and nearly knock over Kain as I run up the stairs.

"RUKA! RIMA!" I yell as I burst into Rima's room where Ruka lies on the bed reading and Rima comes out the bathroom tying her hair in her normal ponytails.

"What?" Ruka asks looking at me as I stand with a huge smile on my face.

"It came my grandmother sent the dress," I say calming down a little but I still have slight buzz as I open the lid of the box. Rima stands twirling the ribbon that was tying the box together through her fingers watching me as I pull the dress out. We all stare at the hand made white lace and the long flowing white skirt, I squeal so overjoyed that my grandmother sent me my mother's wedding dress. I run into Rima's bathroom to go change into it to see if it fits me properly in case I have to go get it altered.

"Serena you look amazing," Ruka says as I twirl round in the dress the skirt flowing.

"I'm so happy I get to wear this," I say smiling as I look at my stomach, the bump can be seen ever so slightly.

"Ruka could I borrow," we all turn our heads as the door opens to show Kain standing with a surprised look on his face as he stares at me. I hold my arms out and twirl round once for him to see.

"What do you think?" I ask him. Kain smiles softly at me putting his hand on top of my head ruffling my hair.

"You've grown up," he says smiling at me.

"Kain I have a question," I say looking at the floor slightly embarrassed to ask this.

"What,' he says still smiling.

"Would you give me away at the alter cos you basically raised me since my parents died and I would really like it if you did," I say half looking up at him.

"I would be honoured to," he says smiling at me. I smile back extremely happy that he said yes to that, I turn to Ruka and Rima with a huge smile.

"And will you two be my bridesmaids?" I ask them.

"Aw Serena yes we will be as long as the dresses aren't horrible," Ruka says with a smile.

"They aren't," I say smiling as Ichio walking in holding two more large parcels, just in time.

"Here you go," I say taking the parcels from him.

"Serena you look very pretty," Ichio says leaning against the door.

"Thank you," I say as I hear a familiar voice.

"What's everyone doing in Rima's room?" I squeak pushing Ichio out the way to slam the door shut on Aido.

"Hey," he says hitting the door.

"You can't come in," I say through the door to him.

"Why not?" he asks clearly annoyed that I nearly hit him with a solid oak door.

"Because I'm in my wedding dress," I say my cheeks burning when I say it.

"Okay just come see me later," he says we all listen to him walk down the hallway. I turn to Ichio and Kain who stand watching me almost laughing, I scowl crossing my arms glaring at them.

"Alright you two out I want to get changed," I say waving them out the room.

**No one's POV**

Aido crosses his long legs as he sits reading his book but his mind is else where imagining what Serena's wedding dress looks like, he knows what ever it look like she will look amazing.

"Aido what are you reading?" he lifts his head to look up at Serena as she leans over him her long hair tickling his face lightly.

"An old book my father used to read to me," he says smiling at her. Serena slides herself down beside him resting her head on his shoulder looking out the window dreaming happily. Aido smiles turning the page of his book enjoying the peaceful atmosphere right now as they sit enjoying the last few rays of sunshine as the sunsets over the hills.

"So can I know anything about you wedding dress?" he asks her smiling as he reads. Serena taps her chin with her ring finger, the diamond of her ring shining in the sunlight she drops her head back more looking back up at him.

"It's white," she says winking at him happily. Aido laughs softly as she drops her head back pushing hair behind her ear as she smiles softly looking at her clasped hands. At his ring Aido wraps some of her round and round his finger while he reads, Serena smiles closing her eyes wanting to sleep for a while.

"Sleep well," she hears Aido whisper as he kisses the top of her head lightly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Serena's POV**

I keep trying to fill my lungs with air but I'm way to nervous to do it, oh god in a few seconds that songs going to start playing and I'm going to be getting married.

"Hey Serena you need to breath," I look at Ruka and Rima as they stand in their soft pink bridesmaid dresses, I smile still trying to breath but I feel like I'm frozen solid.

"Serena your going to be fine," I turn my head to see Kain standing in a crisp black suit his hand to take mine. I smile at him taking his hand as the song starts to play; the notes are so crisp and soft on the silent air as I stand waiting to be lead out. Oh god my stomach is tying itself in tons of knots my heart is about to jump out my throat I'm just so nervous.

"It's time," Kain whispers to me as I take as big a breath as I can manage at the moment.

**Aido's POV**

I turn my head to look down the aisle to see a vision in pure white with golden curls framing their beautiful face, which is hidden by her veil; she is so beautiful walking towards me. I take hold of her hand as we stand next to each other taking quick glances at each other, I can't believe my eyes she is so beautiful, more beautiful than any one else on this planet.

"I now declare you man and wife," I turn to Serena lifting her veil up, I stop my jaw nearly dropping to the floor when I see her face. She smiles clearly trying to hold back her laughter at my face, I lean down and kiss her lovingly on the lips. I can hear the faint sound of everyone clapping but I am to busy kissing Serena to even care who else is hear, she squeaks stepping back from me holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"The baby's kicking for the first time," she says smiling at me.

**Serena's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror my stomach is so swollen now, I sigh it looks so weird in my medium length white lace nightgown.

"I think I should stop wearing nightgowns," I say turning to Aido, as he lies shirtless on our hotel bed.

"You look fine Serena," he says smiling at me as I walk back over to him my arms crossed annoyed with him.

"You are still beautiful, you were so beautiful today," he says as I sit down beside him I pick up the photo of me and him before I was pregnant, I pout looking at my flat stomach.

"Look at me back then," I say turning my head to look at him. Aido laughs wrapping his arms round my stomach kissing the back of my neck lovingly, I laugh as well knowing I am being way to dramatic.

"You are still the most beautiful girl and no one will ever be able to take you away from me," he says to me in-between kissing my neck. I turn to him my arms wrapped around my stomach cradling it as Aido smiles at me.

"I am so happy my grandmother convinced me to go to Cross Academy," I say smiling at him.

"So am I," he says kissing me softly. I yawn, I am so tried these days my grandmother told me I would be it's just the baby and apparently it's just going to get even worse.

**No one's POV**

Kaname stares at the wall for only a few seconds and it suddenly explodes into a million pieces, his anger is getting the better of him right now he needs to try and control it.

"Kaname-sama," he turns his head and looks at the girl with flowing brown hair as she stands in his door way.

"Who are you?" he asks her still angry.

"I'm the person who is going to solve all you problem's," she says with an evil grin that shows her fangs, Kaname raises his eyebrows interested with this girl.

_Who is this girl? Could she tear our loving married couple apart? Or will she take some down? _


	20. Chapter 20

**Serena's POV**

I wrap a piece of Aido's bright blonde hair around my finger as he lies asleep on our bed, I roll over onto my back looking at my left hand as I hold it up to the light. I watch the light glint and shine off the diamond in my wedding ring; I have to hold in a squeal at the thought of us being married and bound together forever and ever. Sadly I can't spend time with him during the night because he will have to go to school and I am unable to go to school because my pregnancy with start to get worse. My blood thirst will soon be so uncontrollable that I will need to drink Aido's blood every night, sometimes twice a day if it's really bad.  
Maybe I could keep a blood bag of his blood with me while he's at school? I shake my head, that's sick even for vampires I turn my head to look out the window at the slowly setting sun. I haven't slept at all today, I groan I'm hungry I should go get some food from the kitchen.

My bare feet pad on the polished wooden floor of the dorm as I walk down the hallway towards the kitchen so I can get something to eat, my stomach growls echoing through the empty dorm no one will be up till later but I hope that didn't wake any one up. I push open the solid oak door into the kitchen to find the light on already and a girl with long brown hair standing twirling a knife about in her hands.

"Oh sorry I didn't know any one was up," I say to her, walking past her to get to the fridge.

"Your bump has gotten so big," she says to me.

**No one's POV**

Serena lifts her eyebrows at the girls comment, given that Serena has never seen her in the dorms before.

"So are you new?" she asks digging around in the fridge for Aido's hidden supply of chocolate.  
Mimi looks at the girl she has to take care of; she can see why Kaname has fallen for her because she is completely beautiful. Her face looks like that of an angel, like the paintings that were done in chapels. The most talented artist on earth could have carved her face from one perfect piece of marble. It makes Mimi sick to her core that Kaname loves this bitch that left him for that weak man but Mimi is going to solve all of Kaname-sama's problems by getting rid of the poison inside of her.

"Can I feel the bump?" she asks her as she closes the fridge door.

"Oh sure she kicks sometimes in the day," Serena says to her.

**Aido's POV**

I yawn cracking my back as I walk down the stairs, I jump when Ruka and Rima run past me both of them in their nightclothes Rima's hair isn't even in her normal hairstyle yet.

"What's wrong?" I ask them following quickly in to the kitchen.

"Didn't Kain come get you he said he would," Ruka says to me. I push my hair out my face yawning again.

"He was probably to busy making sure she doesn't blackout," Rima says looking at her.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I ask getting annoyed and plus I couldn't find Serena when I woke up this morning.

"Serena she was stabbed," Ruka says, she doesn't finish her sentence because I run in to the kitchen pushing past every one to find a puddle of dried blood on the floor. The puddle is fairly big but no one seems to be displaying any signs of blood lust right now, I walk round the puddle towards Kain who is sitting on the edge of the three-seat couch in the lounge part of the kitchen.

"Aido I'm sorry I didn't come to get you but Serena," he says as I come round to see Serena lying on the couch she doesn't have a nightgown on. She has a shirt on but it's unbutton to where a large amount of bandages covers her stomach, a huge stain of blood in the middle.

"Kain, the baby," my voice is shaking so much as I look at her taking hold of her hand kissing it and holding on to it tightly. Kain takes a really long time to reply, no no please dear god don't let this happen.

"I am so sorry Aido," Kain says standing up leaving Serena and me alone.

_I really didn't want to write this chapter because it made me cry so much to do this to them __ But I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you for all the great reviews about my story it feels really nice to know people like my writing _


	21. Chapter 21

**Serena's POV**

I open my eyes slowly, I try sitting up but a sharp pain shoots through my body, the pain radiates from my stomach.

"Serena don't move, you may start to bleed again," I turn my head and see Aido standing in a light purple shirt and black trousers looking at me with teary eyes.

"Aido what's happened?" I ask trying to fight through the pain right now but it just keeps hitting me in waves.

"That girl, she hurt you," he says not looking me in the eye but glaring at the floor his fists clenched tightly.

"She hurt you so badly that the baby is dead," he says tears rolling down his flawless skin dripping down to the floor. The splash of his tear hitting the floor echoes in the room, as I lie staring at him blankly; dead? My child is dead? I close my eyes starting to sob my whole body shakes from the sobs, this can't be happening to me. After everything already I wanted a family, I wanted a life with Aido now it's gone.

"I'm sorry Serena," Aido says coming over and wrapping his arms round me tightly. I hold onto him as I cry I don't know for how long but I just keep crying and crying, life is so horrible to me. I push Aido away after a while just wanting to be alone right now, he understands and leaves me.

**One week, **

**Four weeks,**

**One month,**

Aido pushes open the door to Serena's room, she's been locked up in there for so long no has seen her or even heard her at that. He's been worried but he thought he should give her time to let this sink in, the fact that they wouldn't be having a child.

"Serena," he says looking round the room, he can't see her but there is steam coming from the bathroom she must be having a bath. Aido looks in the bathroom to see Serena lying in the bath staring out the window, he walks over and sits down on the side of the bath looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asks brushing hair out her face even though most is pulled up into a bun on her head.

"I guess I am now," she says blankly turning to look at him a tear rolling down her cheek. Aido wipes it away smiling at her softly, both of them have final come to terms with the lose of their baby even if it still stings a little to think about it.

"Do you want to try again?" he asks her smiling at her. Serena turns her head away more tears rolling down her cheeks; Aido sits not knowing what to do right with her crying from his question.

"Serena, I'm sorry if it's too early for you," he starts to say but Serena takes hold of him and pulls him into the bath beside her. Aido looks at her as she smiles at him, he stops breathing for a few seconds it's the first time she's smiled in a long time in front of him. He watches as she moves forward her lips pressing against his softly, Aido wraps his arms round her waist holding her in close to him as they kiss.

"It's not too early, it's just that you are always such a gentleman," she says laughing as she sits on top of him.

"It's so nice to hear your laugh again," he says holding her face in his hands, as she looks her. Serena smiles at him some of her falling out from her bun but she doesn't push it out her face she leaves it and focuses on her husband. Their body's melt into each other's as they kiss each other loving not caring if some one walks in on them, even if it still stings Serena a little she can't hold onto the child she lost forever. Even if having another child scares her a little she can't give up on the idea of having a child with Aido.


	22. Chapter 22

**Serena's POV**

I open my eyes to see Aido's hand holding onto mine tightly as we lie next to each other on my bed, I squeeze his hand smiling, as I look at him a feeling of bliss in the air. The sunlight coming in through the windows highlight his blonde hair making it sparkle like the gold of our wedding rings, aww he is so cute when he sleeps. I hold the covers around me as I lean over the edge of the bed to try and retrieve my bra and pants off the floor after Aido throwing them off onto the floor.

"Do you have to put them back on?" I turn my head as I try not to fall out my bed; Aido sits with a smile on his face as he props himself up on an elbow watching me almost laughing.

"Yes I do," I say pulling on my pants and pulling on my bra but I can't fasten it properly because my arms are aching.

"Here," Aido says moving across the bed and fastens my bra quickly, I smile as he wraps his arms round me his fingers running over the scar in the middle of my stomach, the doctor said that it will fade away slowly but even when it's gone I'm going to know that my child was once there. I bite the inside of my mouth, the pain holds my tears back so Aido can't see that it still pains me to think that my child is… gone.

"Serena come here," I turn my head to see Aido's arm out, I smile moving back into him nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck breathing deeply enjoying his scent. Aido's arms go round me holding me tightly protecting me as I close my eyes my tears rolling down my cheeks silently as I curl up close to him. My heart beat echoes in my ears as I fall asleep slowly into a black nothing of my dreams.

I look round the lush green grass hill; I hear the soft sound of someone's feet hitting the ground lightly.

"Mummy!" I turn round to see a little girl in a white sundress running towards me her little arms wrapping round my legs tightly. I stare at her looking at her long curly blonde hair I watch her lift her head to look at me, I scream when I see her face. I push her away as I look at her blood stained face at the huge gash down the middle of her dress revealing black insides.

"Mummy where's daddy?" she asks in a voice that is going to haunt me forever more.

"Get away from me!" I scream covering my eyes as tears start to roll down my face. No! This isn't real! None of this real!

**Aido's POV**

"Serena, it's okay," I say holding her as she sobs her whole body shaking as she cries.

"Aido I can't do this, I can't forget," she says digging her nails into her arms drawing blood. I watch the blood run in scarlet lines down her pale skin like her whole body is crying over what ever her dreams was about.

"Just kill me please Aido I can't take this pain," I feel my heart stop in my chest, no no she did not say she wanted to die I only just got her back nothing is ever going to take her away again from me.

"We're going to find a way round this Serena," I say into her hair holding her tightly never wanting to let go.

**Hi guys Beath13 here want to say a big thank you to every one who has made this a fav of theirs. i am so happy that people love my story.**

**But i have a huge favour for all of you can some please help i need a few baby names so please review and leave me a name if you think of any :D love you guys for reading  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Serena's POV**

I slide my feet into my high heels as I stand at the front doors of the Moon dorms, it's early morning and no one is up. I look round the foyer through the doors at the living room then to the kitchen, I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I stand still looking at the dorm. So many memories are held I this dorm, singing with Kain as he plays guitar, reading manga with Ichio and playing pranks on Aido while he sleeps.

"Goodbye," I say softly as I place the sheet of paper and the picture on the table before picking up my bag and heading out the front door the sunlight stings my eyes as I walk down the path covering my eyes with my hand this is going to be a long journey for me and for Aido. I smile looking over my shoulder at the dorms, hope he can survive with out me for a while because I've got some business to deal with outside of the academy….


	24. Chapter 24

**Serena's POV**

I throw her up against the wall blood running down my face from the cut to my face she gave me as soon as I jumped her.

"Bitch!" she yells as she throws me off her. My back hits the ground hard with the force she threw me off at, I scramble on the ground looking for my knife before she jumps on me again.

"I am going to kill like I should have done last time not just your little bastard of a child," she says wiping my blood off the blade of her knife. I freeze my heart stopping in my chest, she just called my child a bastard I feel the handle of my knife the metal cold against my finger tips. I am going to kill her now, I was just going to beat her up a little and leave her for dead maybe but now I am going to kill her like she killed my child. I grasp hold of the handle tightly waiting for her to run at me, come on be stupid be extremely stupid and run at me.

"Now how about I mess that pretty face up a little," she says leaning down running her blade over my shoulders not enough press to cut deeply but enough to slice my skin just enough for me to bleed.

"Your blood smells so good," she says I can hear the lust in her voice as she leans down running her tongue over my wound, I wince but compose myself quickly enough to take the opening and drive my knife almost hilt deep in her stomach. She gags as I twist the blade slightly opening the wound more her blood spilling over my hand; I smile as she falls to her knees her pretty face slowly crumbling away as she dies.

"No one calls my child a bastard oh and just to let you I'm pregnant again bitch," I say in her ear harshly kicking her off my blade.

**Aido's POV**

I sit looking at the letter Serena left rereading it for about the hundredth time, what business does she have outside the academy? I want her back I can't stand her being away like this, I feel tears start to form in my eyes I want her back so much. I want to go back to my room and she's there waiting for me, just me no one else.

"Aido," I turn to look at Kain as he stands in my doorway. I wipe my eyes quickly trying to compose myself in front of him even though I've been a sobbing mess for the past three weeks.

"There is someone downstairs you may want to see," he says to me. I stand up quickly leaving my shirt off and running down the hallway please dear god please let it be her. I throw the doors at the top of the stairs open to see everyone gathered round someone.

"Serena," I say her name quietly as the group part to show her standing her shoulders bandages, her forearm bandaged and a hello kitty plaster on her cheek but she is still so beautiful. I watch as tears begin to form in her eyes as she looks at me, I run down the stairs as she walks to the bottom letting me sweep her up in my arms. Where did you? Why are you hurt? A thousand questions coming to mind as I hold her tightly breathing her sweet smell of roses.

"God never do that again please," I say kissing her forehead then her cheeks then final her soft lips. Serena pulls me in closer wrapping her arms round my neck tightly I feel her eyelashes brushing against my cheeks as she pulls away looking at me with those amazing gold eyes.

"I won't I just had to take care of something I'm sorry I disappeared I missed you," she pauses looking down where our bodies touch her cheeks turning a soft shade of red.

"We missed you," she says looking up at me through her hair shyly. We? What does she mean we? There is no one else with her... No is she?

"Serena are you," I start looking at her shocked. She nods her head her smile growing as I hug her tightly trying to hold back tears of joy at her news, we can make a family together again.

"I'm so happy," I say sobbing into her hair wrapping my arms round her tightly pulling her in close to my chest kissing her head softly everyone around us stand silent under sure what to do right now as we kiss and hold each other tightly.

"Okay why don't you take this upstairs," Ichio says pushing us towards the stairs Serena laughs taking hold of my hand and pulling me up the stairs to my room which is now our room to spend some time together much to my joy.

I yawn opening my eyes slowly my back aching as I lie looking up at the ceiling a massive smile on my face as I think that Serena is final back in my arms.

"Morning," I turn to see Serena standing in my black school shirt wearing it as a dress her hair flowing around her in a thick golden wave her eyes shining happily as she looks at me. It makes me extremely happy to know her eyes shine for me and only me for no one else. But what makes me even happier is that she is carrying our baby we can start again forget about 'that' incident earlier in the year and just focus on raising this baby. I wrap my arms round her waist pulling her down into my lap kissing her stomach lovingly she laughs stroking my head gently as she straddles me laughing softly.

"I missed this waking up to you," I say looking up at her smiling. Serena miles pushing my hair behind my ear stroking the side of my face with her thumb as I hold on to her tightly never wanting to let go of her.

"I am never going to leave again," she whispers lifting my head kissing me softly on the lips.


	25. Chapter 25

**9 months **

**Serena's POV**

I scream my nails ripping into the mattress of the bed, as the contractions come on hard. I lean my head back my breathing heavy and laboured as I try to push the pain to the back of my mind and focus on the contractions and pushing.

"Fuck!" I yell not caring if everyone in the dorm hears me swearing it doesn't matter anymore I am getting this baby out now and no one can stop me! Ruka and Rima run about the room getting towels and hot water for the baby and ice for me as I lie on the bed ripping it in half. Both of them a frantic along with my husband who is not being helpful at all right now as he paces beside me getting flustered as we wait for the contractions to get closer together till I can push.

"Get her out!" I scream at Aido's family doctor who sits his head between my legs waiting for me to be dilated enough to push.

"Serena be patient you are not ready," he says before I lung forward and grab hold of his shirt collar glaring at him with blood red eyes as I get pissed off.

"Now you listen to me you fucking bastard I want her out," I hiss at him my fangs being to produce from my mouth, Aido grabs hold of me pulling me back down onto the bed holding me there. He looks at me with those amazing ice-cold blue eyes that beg me to be nice but I am not going to be nice. We both know I will begin to get very angry and revert to a Level E state as the labour continues into the night.

"Serena please calm down," he says to me as the doctor fixes his shirt trying to compose himself after my little out burst.

**10 hours**

I let out a scream as I push again; she's nearly out nearly over with this pain. I grip hold of Aido's hands tightly as he whispers words of encouragement in my ear trying to keep me strong and help me keep going. I gasp when I feel the pain begin to ease and the soft sound of breathing and a heartbeat … no wait two-heart beats.

"And here they are Serena your babies," the doctor says as he stands up holding two tiny bundles in his arms.

"A boy and a girl both with their mothers beautiful gold eyes," he says handing me and Aido a bundle each. I begin to sob as I look down at my daughter as she looks at me with big gold eyes just like mine, she blinks her tiny hands balling into fists as she gets used to being outside.

"I'm a mother," I say my chest heaving with sobs as I try not to cry on her as she looks at me.

"Welcome to the world my little Sakura," I whispers as I kiss her head gently. Aido kisses my cheek gently as he rocks our son gently in his arms; he smiles at me watching me as I cry so happy.

"And welcome to the world little Kishi," he says as he kisses me once softly on the lips making me cry more. I am so happy after everything that has happened I am finally a mother to two beautiful children and I am married to the most beautiful man on earth. My life is completely perfect.

The end…

**Hello there readers out in the interweb thank you for reading keep your eyes peeled for my sequel to this following the lives of our two new arrivals. **

**Lots of love **

**Beath13 xxxx **


End file.
